T'épouser chaque mois
by violettepoete
Summary: Lily Luna Potter fuyait son mariage, sa vie et les choix inévitables qu'elle devait faire. Lui, lui profitait d'une année sabbatique pour voyager et s'enivrer. Mais ce qui allait suivre n'avait rien d'un jeu de gamins et tout d'un amour qui les transcenderait tous deux.
1. Comment tout a commencé

Auteur: Violette Poète

Résumé: Lily Luna Potter fuyait son mariage, sa vie et les choix inévitables qu'elle devait faire. Lui, lui profitait d'une année sabbatique pour voyager et s'enivrer. Mais ce qui allait suivre n'avait rien d'un jeu de gamins et tout d'un amour qui les transcenderait tous deux.

Genre: Romance

Note : Call me Barbie : J'en profite pour te remercier de tes reviews successives, un an plus tard, on lit toujours ma fic, cela fait chaud au cœur ! J'espère que tu aimeras celle-ci !

Prière de ne pas publier cette fic sans mon autorisation

Bonne lecture!

* * *

**T'épouser chaque mois**

* * *

_Chapitre 1 : Comment tout a commencé_

Lily Luna Potter se tenait debout devant son miroir, en robe de mariée, plus pâle que sa tenue. Elle remarqua, comme on remarque, debout devant l'abîme, les choses les plus insignifiantes, que les seuls traces de couleurs chez elle résidaient en ses cheveux roux disciplinés en un chignon duquel s'échappait des mèches rebelles et en ses yeux marrons injectés de rouge.

Elle avait à peine somnolé pendant la nuit. A ses côtés, Liam avait dormi du sommeil du juste, tandis qu'elle s'était tourné et retourné dans le lit, atteinte de nausées et de panique, jusqu'à ce que le réveil sonne enfin et que son fiancé l'enlace tendrement, encore les yeux fermés.

Elle aimait Liam de tout son cœur, il était gentil, attentionné, posé, drôle... Mais devaient-ils vraiment se marier si jeune ? Ils avaient à peine vingt et un ans. Elle n'était même jamais sortie avec un autre garçon. Alors, oui, leurs parents à tous deux s'étaient aussi mariés très jeune, mais cela était-il une raison pour faire de même ? L'époque était complètement différente.

Elle sentit une crise de panique arriver et s'efforça de l'endiguer en respirant profondément, une main sur le ventre. Attendrait-on d'elle qu'à vingt-cinq ans, elle ait déjà fondé une famille ? Elle se laissa tomber plus qu'elle ne s'assit sur une chaise. Elle avait été totalement prise au dépourvu quand Liam l'avait demandé en mariage. Lorsqu'il lui avait dit qu'il voulait lui poser une question, elle avait pensé qu'il voulait lui proposer d'emménager ensemble, et ça aurait déjà été suffisant pour elle.

Mais Liam avait voulu sauter cette étape-là et s'était agenouillé. Comment aurait-elle pu lui dire non ? Ils s'aimaient, étaient heureux, c'était suffisant pour se marier, n'est-ce-pas ? Elle n'arrivait pas à y croire. Dans quelques minutes, son père allait entrer dans la chambre et remonter l'allée avec elle. Elle allait se marier. Elle allait se marier. Elle allait se marier. Elle ferma les yeux et serra les bras du fauteuil. Elle ne pouvait pas... A la seconde où elle formula ceci dans sa tête, son cœur se serra et battit encore plus fort. Elle le devait. Elle frissonna. Dans quelques minutes, son père allait venir la chercher pour l'emmener.

Toute la famille l'attendait, toute la famille attendait à ce qu'elle fasse ceci, à ce qu'elle se marie jeune avec son premier amour, sans même être jamais allé dans un autre pays, sans même avoir jamais vu le monstre du Loch Ness ou un coucher de soleil sur la mer. Pourrait-elle le faire, après ? Il y aurait toute cette vie à deux à commencer, les efforts à faire, de part et d'autre, et, une conversation qu'elle avait repoussé bien longtemps : voulait-il des enfants ? Elle était presque sûre que oui, mais elle n'avait jamais osé demander. Elle, elle se sentait à peine capable de réussir à tenir jusqu'à la fin de la journée. En fait, non, elle n'y parviendrait jamais.

Elle se sentait perdue, confuse et triste. Et encore plus embarrassée, si c'était possible, de ressentir tous ces sentiments négatifs le jour de son mariage. Elle aurait voulu un verre. Ou une heure de plus pour se faire à l'idée. Mais Lily savait bien que ça ne suffirait pas, que ça ne suffirait jamais. Elle se releva, tentant d'être brave. Avait-elle simplement la trouille de ce mariage, de lier sa vie à un homme ? Ou était-ce plus profond, plus insidieux, plus réel ? Elle savait qu'elle aimait Liam, c'était le plus gentil garçon au monde. Mais ressentait-elle envers lui la passion nécessaire à une vie de couple continue, à cinquante ans de tracas, de problèmes conjugaux, de manies adorables aujourd'hui et détestables demain ?

On frappa à la porte et elle tressaillit. L'univers venait de lui répondre. Son père venait pour l'emmener, elle allait se marier avec Liam. Elle ouvrit la porte, un peu résignée, tentant de se convaincre que c'était pour le mieux. Mais ce n'était pas Harry Potter qui se tenait debout devant elle, la dominant de toute sa hauteur, mais Hugo Weasley.

Hugo, c'était un Weasley en étant tout le contraire d'un Weasley. Il n'avait pas hérité des cheveux roux de son père, mais de sa stature. De sa mère, il n'avait pas pris l'intelligence, mais la vigueur et le courage de faire, toujours, ce qu'il estimait nécessaire. Hugo, c'était un cousin, plus, un frère. Il éclatait de lui une vigueur sans faille, une vitalité sans limite, une volonté de ne jamais laisser quoi que ce soit se mettre sur son chemin, jamais. Et Lily, plus renfermée, plus discrète, l'avait toujours admiré, toujours aimé et avait toujours cherché ses conseils.

Elle murmura son prénom, le cœur au bord des lèvres et les lèvres tremblantes, totalement consciente d'être ridicule, complètement au courant qu'elle était pathétique. Mais elle s'en fichait bien : tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'est qu'on lui dise enfin quoi faire. Et Hugo s'était toujours chargé de cette tâche jusqu'alors... Il la regarda quelques secondes, l'air étonné, inquiet puis, tout cela disparut et son air neutre habituel remplaça toute émotion sur son visage.

-Je reviens., dit-il simplement et il tourna les talons.

Tout poids s'enleva immédiatement des frêles épaules de Lily. Hugo allait arranger tout ça, Hugo allait la conseiller, Hugo allait l'aider. Elle ferma la porte, en attendant qu'il revienne et espéra que ce ne serait pas long : le temps passait, tout de même et pas de doute, à entendre la maison devenir silencieuse petit à petit, et le jardin, de plus en plus bruyant, tout le monde allait bientôt être prêt, et ce serait à elle d'entrer en scène.

Nerveuse, elle se tordit les mains, doutant comme d'habitude d'elle-même et, ce qui était bien plus rare, de Hugo. On toqua contre le chambranle, mais Lily reconnut cette fois sans hésitation le poing de son cousin. Elle ouvrit rapidement, comme pour l'inviter à entrer, mais il ne fit pas un mouvement, sauf pour lui tendre la main.

-Viens.

Elle ne comprit pas immédiatement et resta sans bouger, interdite. Il lui prit le bras et, comme s'il trouvait ça évident, expliqua :

-On se tire d'ici.

Lily Potter eut une brusque vision de Liam Connelly, son Liam, beau, gentil et parfait, un sourire crispé sur le visage, lui tendant des fleurs avant de lui demander de sortir avec lui. Elle chassa cette image, tout comme elle chassa les larmes qui menaçaient de poindre. Elle hocha la tête bêtement, comme on acquiescerait au film qu'on regarderait dans la soirée, et il l'emmena. Il la fit descendre les escaliers aussi rapidement que silencieusement et ils sortirent par l'arrière. Ils rejoignirent une aire de transplanage toute proche et disparurent.

_Et voilà, c'est comme ça que ça a commencé. C'est comme ça que pour la première fois de ma vie, mais pas la dernière, je laissais tomber quelqu'un que j'aimais. Avoir blessé cet homme qui n'avait jamais fait que me contenter et me faire sourire restera comme une des plus grandes hontes de mon existence._


	2. Te rencontrer

_Chapitre 2 : Te rencontrer_

Deux mois passèrent. Hugo et Lily avaient fui ensemble et étaient restés ensemble jusqu'alors. Il ne leur avait fallu que quelques heures pour quitter l'Angleterre et ils n'avaient jamais regardé en arrière. Ils voyageaient, visitaient, allaient dans les musées, les cathédrales, les zoos, les expositions, les bars, les hôtels, les motels, les piscines, les ruelles, les villages, les fermes, les campagnes, les forêts, les maisons... Ils ne laissaient aucune pierre retournée. Tout allait pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes.

Sauf que ça n'était qu'un gros hideux mensonge. Lily faisait tout ce que faisait Hugo et apprenait à vivre à sa façon, qu'elle avait admiré mais estimé inconséquente, et qu'elle adoptait maintenant pour mieux s'y noyer. La vérité était que Lily, même si elle avait dû admettre que quitter Liam était la bonne et même l'unique solution, n'avait toujours pas digéré la façon dont elle l'avait fait et s'en voulait énormément. En voulait aussi un peu à Hugo, même s'il n'avait fait qu'accomplir ce dont elle n'avait pas eu le courage. Elle vivait maintenant selon les méthodes de son cousin, les désapprouvant, les adorant et ne les comprenant pas vraiment.

Après tout, si Hugo avait une façon d'envisager la vie un peu particulière, il n'avait jamais tourné les talons à qui que ce soit et jamais, _jamais_, laissé sa famille sans nouvelle aussi longtemps. Or, Lily n'avait pas contacté les siens depuis qu'elle avait fui avec lui, trop honteuse, sans doute, pour se résoudre à appeler. Hugo avait bien tenté de lui en parler, mais elle avait ri, détourné la conversation d'un geste de la main et remis ses lunettes de soleil. L'élève avait dépassé le maître, soudain, et Lily, désormais, ne se laisserait plus piéger par quoi que ce soit.

Le temps passait et Lily se perdait. Comme si, cosmiquement, l'univers exigeait un équilibre entre l'inconséquence et la responsabilité entre eux, au fur et à mesure que Lily se conduisait de manière de plus en plus folle, Hugo semblait retrouver la raison et comprendre qu'il ne pouvait plus agir comme il le faisait. Était-ce le fait de devoir s'occuper de sa cousine, ou de réaliser, enfin que la vie n'était pas qu'une longue fête, qui l'avait décidé à un changement aussi drastique ? Cela resterait un mystère,y compris pour lui.

Toujours était-il que Hugo était bien décidé à reprendre sa vie en main. À distance, il s'était inscrit au concours pour entrer à la formation d'Auror. Lorsqu'elle l'avait appris, Lily avait simplement hoché la tête et dit qu'il avait raison. Son apparente indifférence avait blessé et inquiété Hugo. Mais il ne pouvait se permettre de rester et de laisser les détruire tous les deux. Il espérait, même s'il savait que ça n'était qu'un vœu pieux, qu'elle s'en sortirait désormais mieux sans lui. Lorsqu'il monta dans le train qui le ramènerait à la vraie vie, telle qu'il la nommait maintenant, il ne put s'empêcher, malgré le sourire encourageant et joyeux de sa cousine, de serrer les dents et de la suivre des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne soit qu'un point à l'horizon. Une horrible pensée l'avait effleuré alors qu'il montait sur le marchepied du wagon et il s'était demandé fugitivement combien de temps cela prendrait pour qu'elle revienne ou qu'ils se revoient. Et se reverraient-ils seulement ? Son cœur s'était serré à lui en faire mal physiquement et il avait regretté chaque décision qu'il avait pris dans sa première vie...

Quant à Lily, elle avait simplement tourné les talons au premier virage que le train avait pris et elle était sortie de la gare. Elle avait regardé de tous les côtés, s'était laissée tenter par un et était partie.

Elle finit par décider, assez rapidement, que l'Europe se faisait trop petite pour elle et elle fut dans le premier avion pour New York, excitée par cette nouvelle manière de voler n'incluant pas de balai. Elle ne resta que quelques jours à New York, avant d'aller à Portland, dans le Maine, puis Philadelphie, dans le New Jersey Roanoke, Virginie Savannah, Géorgie Jacksonville et Miami, Floride; Mobile, Alabama New Orleans, Lousiane Tulsa, Oklahoma Casper, Wyoming Billings, Montana Seattle, Washington Fresno et Los Angeles, Californie et pour finir Las Vegas, dans le Nevada.

Elle arriva vers 8 heures, heure locale, épuisée et couverte de la poussière du désert. Elle avait pris un bus dont les compétences du chauffeur laissaient à désirer et se sentait pleine de courbatures. En descendant du car, papillotant des yeux à cause de la luminosité, pour la première fois depuis qu'elle avait commencé cette errance, elle se sentit fatiguée de courir. Elle s'arrêta finalement de marcher, son sac de voyage sur l'épaule contenant toutes ses possessions, devant un hôtel-casino. Elle entra, enleva ses lunettes de soleil et alla réserver une chambre. Une fois à l'intérieur, elle prit une douche d'une bonne demie-heure et s'écroula sur le lit. Vers 16 heures, elle se fit servir un petit encas dans sa chambre et décida ensuite d'aller faire un tour au casino. Désireuse de passer un peu plus inaperçue que son arrivée en jean sale et débardeur étirée, elle enfila une robe bleu clair achetée dans une petite boutique de Louisiane, remit un peu d'ordre dans ses cheveux roux brillants et descendit.

Elle n'avait jamais été dans un casino jusque là. Le bruit, les gens, les lumières, les rires lui tournèrent momentanément la tête et elle effectua une retraite vers un des bars de l'endroit. Elle s'assit sur un tabouret en face du comptoir et commanda une margarita. Elle remercia le barman qui lui apporta sa boisson et but une gorgée.

-Anglaise ?

Elle tourna vivement la tête. À sa gauche, à un tabouret de là, un jeune homme la regardait. Elle le jaugea en moins d'une seconde. Assez bien habillé, sans l'être trop, il avait les cheveux ébouriffés du type qui s'en fout. Ses yeux étaient francs, sa posture décontractée. Lily lui sourit.

-C'est mon accent qui m'a vendu ou ma peau trop claire ?

Ils s'étaient regardés droit dans les yeux et l'inconnu eut un sourire en coin.

-L'accent.

-Et vous, américain ?, l'interrogea Lily.

Il but une gorgée de sa boisson avant de plaisanter.

-Personne n'est parfait.

Il désigna la chaise entre eux.

-Je peux ?

-Bien sûr.

Il se déplaça et bougea aussi son verre. De près, il était encore plus beau. Il lui tendit la main, qu'elle prit sans hésiter.

-Jake.

-Lily.

-Alors, Lily, vous êtes ici pour vous cacher ou pour jouer ?

-Pardon ?

Son air étonné ne l'empêcha pas de l'observer un long moment. Il lui sourit lentement, précautionneusement, doucement.

-Les gens ne viennent ici que pour deux raisons : se cacher de leur vie, ou jouer jusqu'à ne plus avoir d'argent. Pourquoi êtes-vous là ?

Elle pensa une seconde qu'il n'avait aucun droit de lui demander cela, qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés il n'y avait pas deux minutes et que c'était simplement trop personnel. Mais elle fit ce qu'elle ferait toujours alors : elle prit les choses à la légère. Elle se pencha un peu vers lui avec un air de conspiratrice.

-Je suis ici pour me cacher, mais ne le dites à personne, je prétends jouer.

Il sourit. Le silence se rétablit, mais pas longtemps. Lily lui renvoya sa question.

-Et vous ?

-Moi ? Moi, je fais les deux : je me cache de mon père et je dépense son argent.

C'était dénué de colère ou de tristesse, mais Lily ne put s'empêcher d'être mal à l'aise. Puis, il la regarda, lui fit un sourire craquant et elle oublia le reste.

-Vous voulez m'y aider ?

Comment refuser de dépenser l'argent d'un autre en compagnie d'un jeune homme charmant ? Lily n'y pensa même pas une seconde, et, après tout, un casino était le lieu rêvé pour ça. Ils burent comme des trous, jouèrent à la roulette et au blackjack en dépit du bon sens, mais restaient, assez curieusement au dessus de la barre et gagnaient légèrement plus qu'ils ne perdaient. Ils se rattrapaient donc tous deux dans les cocktails, les boissons, alcools, bière, whisky, tequila, margarita et autres. Ils mangeaient sur le pouce, assistaient à des spectacles, des concerts, allèrent dans les clubs les plus huppés et rentraient ensuite au casino pour retenter leur chance de tout perdre. Ils dormaient deux heures peut-être, jamais assez pour dessaouler totalement, jamais assez pour que Lily puisse réaliser l'absurdité de ce qu'elle faisait. Deux semaines se déroulèrent ainsi, deux semaines de folie, assourdissante de vie. Jusqu'à ce qu'enfin, ni l'un, ni l'autre ne sache plus quoi faire pour dépenser l'argent du père de Jake.

En désespoir de cause, ils étaient accoudés au comptoir de la réception, écoutant les prix souvent faramineux des chambres. La fille de l'accueil, répétant les mêmes mots encore et encore pour la troisième fois, commençait réellement à en avoir assez, si bien qu'eux-mêmes dans leur brume d'ivresse, le perçurent.

-Bon., la coupa finalement Jake, faisant un trop grand geste de la main qui cogna l'ordinateur et qui fit rire Lily, qu'est-ce que vous avez de plus cher ?

-En ce moment ? Eh bien, je suppose que nous avons la suite nuptiale Deluxe, elle est située au dernier étage, et elle...

Ils n'écoutaient déjà plus. Ils se fixaient droit dans les yeux, puis, il sembla reprendre le contrôle de lui-même, fit une petite moue et haussa le menton à l'attention de Lily en une question silencieuse. Pour toute réponse, elle eut un sourire enivré qui suffit à lui faire sortir sa carte de crédit.

Jake Matthew Miller épousa Lily Luna Potter le mardi 21 août 2029, à 16 heures de l'après-midi, en présence d'un Elvis ventripotent et d'une strip-teaseuse qui fit office de demoiselle d'honneur.

Elle réussit à marcher droit pour aller jusqu'à l'autel dans sa robe bleue et lui tenait debout sans aide. À quel point étaient-ils ivres ? Pas assez ? Trop ? Aucun n'aurait su le dire. Ils promirent de s'aimer et de se chérir dans la richesse et la pauvreté, dans la santé et la maladie jusqu'à ce que la mort les sépare et scellèrent cette promesse par un baiser rapide.

La tête ne leur tournait plus lorsqu'ils montèrent dans la limousine qui les ramenait au casino. Ils marchèrent en silence dans le bruit assourdissant du lieu, ne se sentant plus du tout ivres... En tous cas, pas d'alcool. Il n'avait toujours pas desserré les dents quand ils montèrent dans l'ascenseur et elle se tourna vers lui, ouvrant la bouche pour parler...

Il l'embrassa passionnément, la poussant contre la paroi, et, d'instinct, elle l'attrapa par la chemise pour le garder contre elle. C'était trop ou trop peu. Chacun sentait le cœur de l'autre battre comme un tambour contre leur propre cœur et la sensation était intoxicante, fabuleuse... et mettait le reste de leur raison en vrac. C'est en s'embrassant qu'ils sortirent de l'ascenseur, accrochés l'un à l'autre, ne pouvant se lâcher, ne pouvant plus s'y résoudre, l'amour et le désir devenant trop forts. Ils atteignirent la suite à tâtons, se cognant dans les murs. Il parvint à peine à ouvrir la porte, mais oui, il la souleva bien pour en franchir le seuil, mais c'était surtout maintenant car c'était ce qui était le plus rapide. Il la prit contre la porte dix secondes après l'avoir fermé.

S'ils avaient passé deux semaines à boire et jouer, ils passèrent les deux suivantes à parler, manger et faire l'amour. Uniquement ravitaillé par le room-service (généreusement rétribué), ils ne sortaient pas de leur suite et apprenaient à se connaître à leur rythme. Ils mentionnèrent brièvement leur famille, parlèrent de leurs films préférés, de ce qu'ils aimaient, détestaient, de leurs projets (sans jamais oser demander à l'autre ce qu'il en pensait).

Ce furent deux semaines hors du temps, hors de la vie, hors de tout. Deux semaines où ils découvrirent que, oui, on pouvait vraiment vivre d'amour et d'eau fraîche. Le matin où elle le regarda dormir fut le jour où elle partit. Elle rassembla ses affaires silencieusement et ferma la porte doucement afin de ne pas le réveiller, afin d'éviter qu'il ne parle, qu'il ne réussisse, d'une quelconque façon, à la faire rester. Elle versa des larmes, en partant, et les essuya d'un revers de main rageur. Elle n'avait plus pleuré depuis qu'elle avait quitté Liam, presque six mois auparavant.

Lorsque Jake se réveilla et vit qu'elle avait disparu, il n'aurait pu honnêtement dire qu'il en était étonné. Lily était du genre à se tirer, ça, il l'avait bien compris. Mais il avait cru, ou plutôt il avait espéré que ce serait différent, ou au moins qu'elle resterait plus longtemps. Il essaya de se convaincre que c'était pour le mieux, que, de toute manière, elle devait partir, parce qu'on ne restait pas toute sa vie avec une fille qu'on a épousé ivre mort pour emmerder son père. Mais Lily n'était pas que ça, Lily était... Lily lui manquait déjà. Sa peau claire qui frissonnait à son contact, ses cheveux si doux, la façon dont son sourire le faisait se sentir mieux et en même temps lui chamboulait la tête. La jolie Lily Potter. Lily Miller, corrigea t-il intérieurement, même s'il savait qu'elle n'utiliserait pas ce nom-là. Jake était content qu'elle fut à lui, si peu que ce fut et pour si peu que ce fut.

_Mon sac sur le dos, mes lunettes noires sur le nez pour me cacher, j'ai marché dans les rues sans me retourner et en serrant les dents. Seule, de nouveau. Seule, encore. Ce que je devenais me fit peur, une seconde, un infime moment que je choisis d'oublier et qui revint souvent me hanter. Je devais en parler._


	3. Rentrer

_Chapitre 3 : Rentrer_

-Allô ?

Lily avait retenu son souffle pendant que le téléphone sonnait, mais maintenant qu'elle entendait cette voix lointaine, et pourtant si proche, elle crut que son cœur allait exploser dans sa poitrine. Ses lèvres tremblèrent.

-Maman ?

-Lily?

Elles s'entendirent toutes les deux pleurer, chacune à un bout de la ligne et il leur fallut un moment pour se calmer et reprendre leurs esprits.

Ginny lui demanda où elle était, mais Lily répondit volontairement vaguement, ne souhaitant pas inquiéter sa mère (et plus tard, sa famille) sur sa présence dans la ville du péché. Elles finirent par parler de choses et d'autres, surtout Ginny, qui parlait pour parler, craignant que si elle s'arrêtait, Lily ne raccroche.

-Ton père sera désolé de t'avoir raté, il faudra que tu rappelles. James a une nouvelle copine, enfin, ça ne durera pas. Albus a finalement déménagé de son studio, son appartement est bien plus grand, plus clair, ça n'a rien à voir, tu devrais venir voir un jour...

-Maman..., soupira Lily.

Ginny savait qu'elle allait trop loin, mais elle ne pouvait simplement pas se résoudre. Cela faisait plus de cinq mois qu'elles ne s'étaient pas vues, cinq mois où elle avait ignoré où était sa fille, ou même si elle allait bien. Ce genre de choses tuait une bonne mère et Ginny Potter était une bonne mère. Alors, elle continua.

-Ah, et Roxy est finalement partie de chez ses parents, c'est certainement pour le mieux.

-Maman.

-Et Hugo...

Elles avaient parlé en même temps, mais il y eut un blanc. En mentionnant son neveu, Ginny savait que Lily ne raccrocherait pas. Le lien entre ces deux-là avait été spécial, toujours. Mais maintenant ?

-Comment va t-il ?

Lily avait posé la question doucement, mais elle n'avait pas pensé que sa mère parlerait de lui. Cela avait fait des mois qu'elle n'avait pas pensé à son cousin.

-Il a commencé sa formation d'Auror. Il s'en sort bien, tu sais. Il est vraiment désolé...

Lily ferma les yeux et se laissa aller contre la paroi de verre. Elle ne savait pas encore quoi en penser. Elle rouvrit les paupières et la luminosité intense du désert la troubla un moment. Jake lui manquait, sa mère lui manquait, son père, James, Albus, Liam et peut-être même Hugo. Le monde entier lui manquait en cette seconde. Elle serra les dents.

-Je dois y aller, Maman.

-Oh, fit Ginny, dans une nouvelle tentative, je n'arrive pas à croire que j'ai failli oublier. Rose est fiancée.

-C'est vrai ?

Lily coinça le combiné entre son épaule et son oreille et de sa main libre, chercha ses lunettes de soleil.

-Oui. Le mariage est dans trois mois.

Lily fit le rapide calcul.

-En novembre?

-Tu la connais, elle a toujours aimé le froid.

C'était vrai. Lily avait de nettes souvenirs d'elle, courant comme une folle dans la neige, riant en se jetant par terre. Difficile de croire que cette petite fille intrépide allait se marier.

-Tu viendras ?

-Au mariage ?

Lily revint brusquement sur terre. Elle, de retour en Angleterre, pour un mariage ? Le dernier mariage auquel elle avait été... Enfin, pas le dernier, le dernier, elle avait été jusqu'au bout...

-Je... Je ne sais pas.

Sa mère eut la gentillesse de ne pas lui faire du chantage affectif en lui disant que ça ferait certainement plaisir à Rose de la voir. Bien sûr que ça lui ferait plaisir, tout comme cela ferait plaisir à Lily de la voir, de les voir tous.

-Je verrai.

Évidemment, trois mois plus tard, Lily, morte d'angoisse, prenait le train pour rentrer. En sonnant chez ses parents (n'ayant pas les clés, puisqu'elle était partie sans rien, ce qui semblait lui être des milliers d'années auparavant), elle se sentait si mal qu'elle était persuadée qu'elle allait vomir dans les tulipes de sa mère. Mais elle ne vomit pas. Elle pleura, oui, un peu, en serrant ses parents dans les bras, mais c'était des larmes de joie, alors Lily ne les chassa pas. Ils ne la questionnèrent pas à propos de ce qui s'était passé tous ces mois plus tôt, même si Lily se douta que Hugo avait dû tout leur dire. Elle n'aborda pas non plus le sujet. Après tout, aujourd'hui était un jour de fête, et certainement pas de remords. D'ailleurs, il n'y avait pas vraiment le temps. Il fallait se préparer, et y aller, déjà, donner un coup de main, et voir toute la famille.

Ceci aussi inquiéta beaucoup Lily. Elle craignit que son retour ne fit de l'ombre à la mariée, mais tout le monde l'accueillit comme si elle était partie la veille. On la prit dans les bras, on lui tapa dans le dos, on l'embrassa, on lui présenta plein de monde, si bien que Lily eut la tête qui tournait au bout d'un moment. Et pourtant, dans toute cette foule, aucune trace de Rose, de Hugo ou même de ses frères. Elle prétexta devoir aller s'habiller (ce qui était vrai, elle avait même envoyé sa robe bleue au pressing pour l'occasion) pour s'éclipser. Elle se changea dans une salle de bains exiguë que beaucoup auraient jugé peu pratique, mais Lily s'était déjà changée dans des endroits pire que ça. En sortant, elle demanda à une fille qu'elle était sûre d'avoir croisé à Poudlard où était Rose et la jeune fille (en robe jaune pâle de demoiselle d'honneur) eut la gentillesse de lui indiquer la direction.

Rose était seule quand Lily ouvrit la porte et les deux cousines s'enlacèrent chaleureusement.

-Alors, tu étais où tout ce temps ? Il faudra me raconter !

Lily se promit de le faire, puisque Rose était la seule personne qui ne prétendait pas que Lily était simplement partie en voyage d'affaires ou autre. Elles se reculèrent et s'examinèrent un moment. Rose était magnifique. Ce n'était pas seulement la robe ou la jeunesse, c'était un éclat dans le regard, qui la rendait radieuse

-Tu es superbe.

-Non., lui répondit Rose, fronçant les sourcils, comme un peu suspicieuse. Tu es superbe. Tu as fait quelque chose, ou... ?

Lily haussa les sourcils et secoua la tête. L'amour rend si beau, alors ? Elle préféra changer de sujet.

-Alors, ton fiancé ? Tu le connais depuis longtemps ?

Rose haussa les épaules et se détourna vers un miroir pour surveiller son maquillage.

-Pas vraiment, non. Ça a été le coup de foudre.

-Un coup de foudre ? C'est Oncle Ron qui a dû être content !

-Oh, Derek a su trouver les mots pour charmer tout le monde. Le fait qu'il est Moldu a aussi beaucoup plu à mes grands-parents.

-Tu m'étonnes.

-Et Papa aurait été satisfait de n'importe qui, tant que ce n'était pas Scorpius Malefoy.

Lily rit.

-Ça, ça aurait été un mariage intéressant !

-Ne m'en veux pas, mais je préfère mon mariage sans drames.

Ce n'était certes pas volontaire, mais Rose fit mouche. Elle s'en rendit compte et s'en excusa.

-Oh, je suis désolée...

-Ne le sois pas., l'interrompit Lily, qui se força à sourire. C'est moi qui suis partie.

Elle préféra ne pas laisser le silence s'installer et continua.

-Et où sont Hugo et mes frères ?

-Hugo fait des heures supplémentaires durant son stage, il arrivera juste à temps pour la cérémonie et James et Albus ont organisé l'enterrement de vie de garçon de Derek.

-N'importe quelle excuse pour picoler.

-Exactement. Mais s'ils ne le ramène pas vite, je les tue.

-Je croyais que tu ne voulais pas de drames ?

Les deux cousines se sourirent. Lily, inconfortable dans ses chaussures, s'assit en soupirant.

-Alors, où tu étais ?, la relança Rose.

-Tu veux vraiment en parler maintenant ?

-Est-ce qu'on aurait vraiment le temps plus tard ?

Si Lily avait admiré la façon de vivre de Hugo, il lui arrivait aussi d'envier l'intelligence de sa cousine, son esprit acéré. Il n'était pas étonnant qu'elle se marie si peu de temps après sa rencontre avec son petit ami : elle était comme ça, elle disait qu'elle voulait quelque chose, l'obtenait ou ne l'obtenait pas, mais était franche à ce sujet. Lily baissa la tête.

-Je ne sais pas.

Une demoiselle d'honneur ouvrit la porte.

-Rose ! Derek et les garçons sont arrivés.

-Enfin !, s'exclama cette dernière. C'est pas trop tôt !

Lily s'était levée prestement. Ce n'était que maintenant qu'ils étaient si proches d'elle qu'elle réalisait à quel point ils lui avaient manqué quand elle était si loin.

-Vas-y., l'encouragea sa cousine, et ce fut tout ce qu'il lui fallut pour se précipiter hors de la pièce.

Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour les trouver. Dans une pièce, c'était toujours eux les plus bruyants, eux, les centres de l'attention. C'était bon, de voir que rien ne changeait. Ils étaient là, inséparables comme d'habitude, et elle fendit la foule pour les retrouver. Elle les appela, avec plus d'émotion dans la voix qu'elle n'aurait su le dire.

-Les gars !

Parfaitement synchrones, ils se retournèrent et l'aperçurent. Son cœur bondit, et elle bouscula quelques personnes pour aller se jeter dans leur bras. Enlacés tous les trois, comme s'ils avaient dix ans, Lily se sentit, pour la première fois depuis qu'elle était rentrée, vraiment chez elle. Ce qui, bien sûr, ne fit qu'accentuer la honte qu'elle ressentait. Elle se détacha d'eux et James l'assaillit de questions.

-Où est-ce que tu étais ? Tu restes longtemps ?

-Jim., l'interrompit son frère avant que Lily n'eut le temps d'ouvrir la bouche. On aura bien le temps pour ça plus tard, pas vrai, Lily ?

Son regard vert acéré se fixa sur elle, mais se radoucit rapidement.

-Pour le moment, soyons de bons hôtes, même si nous ne sommes pas chez nous, et faisons les présentations. Lily...

Les garçons s'écartèrent pour laisser la place à un jeune homme brun, au sourire facile et à la mine avenante, dans un costume tout sauf bon marché.

-Voici Derek, le fiancé de Rose. Derek, voici Lily, notre sœur.

Il lui tendit la main.

-Ravi de te connaître.

-Moi aussi. Je viens justement de voir Rose.

-Aïe. À quel point je suis dans le pétrin ?

-Ça ira si on est tous à l'heure, je pense !

-Tout est prêt pour moi, je n'attends plus qu'elle. Mon frère doit être quelque part par là.

Il fronça les yeux pour scruter la salle et agita la main en direction de quelqu'un.

-Ha, le voilà, justement.

Lily se retourna et son cœur s'arrêta.

À l'autre bout de la salle, Jake fendait la foule pour les retrouver.

_Pour mes frères, c'était différent. C'était penser à eux qui créait un manque, mais lui, c'était autre chose. C'était à chaque seconde, comme si mon cœur avait été arraché de ma poitrine. C'était pour ça que j'étais partie. C'était pour ça que j'étais si heureuse de le revoir._


	4. Rester

_Chapitre 4 : Rester_

Il s'était avancé d'abord, ne voyant que son frère. Puis, c'était elle qu'il avait vu, et il s'était figé. C'était impossible qu'elle soit là, vraiment là, mais en voyant son air tout aussi choqué, il sut que rien n'était impossible.

Elle le regarda avancer, les yeux écarquillés, alors que lui, la surprise passée, agissait tout à fait normalement. Il sourit à son frère, l'enlaça, lui glissa un mot à l'oreille qui fit sourire Derek à son tour et se tourna vers eux. Si elle n'avait pas été aussi étonnée, elle aurait été incroyablement impressionné par son jeu d'acteur. Derek présenta ses frères et il leur serra la main.

La scène était surréaliste, incroyable, impossible. C'était deux mondes en collision, rien de moins. C'était... C'était lui, tout simplement, et son cœur en battait la chamade. Un million de questions lui venait à l'esprit. L'avait-il dit à son père, comme elle avait toujours pensé qu'il ferait ? Allait-il bien ? Lui en voulait-il ?

-Et voici Lily, une cousine de Rose., acheva Derek.

Jake lui tendit la main, et elle avança la sienne pour le toucher. Elle le regarda droit dans les yeux et arrêta de respirer. La main dans la main, le reste avait peu d'importance. Elle le voulait, le désirait, et pas seulement maintenant pour aller vite fait faire l'amour dans la salle de bains exiguë, non, elle le voulait pour toute la vie, elle voulait... flirter avec lui dans soixante ans avec leurs petits enfants écœurés à côté. Elle voulait toute une vie, même davantage, et elle eut un brusque flashback des raisons qui l'avaient poussé à partir. Il la lâcha, et elle aurait voulu mourir tant le manque était étouffant.

Mais la vie continuait, la cérémonie commençait et chacun devait tenir son rôle. Le fait que ce soit un mariage Sorcier-Moldu était un cauchemar logistique et pour l'occasion, un organisateur avait été engagé, chargé de trouver une église et un endroit discret pour la fête. Les lieux avaient été renforcés par des enchantements. Si un Moldu censé ignorer l'existence de la magie était témoin d'un sort lancé par un sorcier imprudent, les quelques dernières secondes de sa mémoire était effacé. Lily se mit en place, un œil toujours fixé sur Jake, debout derrière son frère, faisant office de témoin. Hugo, assez essoufflé, mais en costume, arriva un peu avant Rose, traversa l'église et s'assit à côté de sa famille au premier rang. Tout d'un coup, il se retourna et ouvrit de grands yeux en voyant Lily. Elle comprit alors que ses parents avaient dévoilé la nouvelle de son retour, mais avec instructions de ne pas en faire toute une histoire. Hugo, visiblement, n'avait pas eu le mémo.

Il s'apprêtait à lui parler, quand la marche nuptiale retentit. Tous se levèrent. Rose était radieuse aux bras de son père, la plus belle fille du monde. Lily ne suivit à aucun moment ce que le prêtre dit. Elle regardait Jake et tentait d'identifier ce qu'elle ressentait. Elle s'imagina que son cœur à elle battait entre ses côtes à lui et que son sang à lui coulait dans ses veines à elle. Ainsi, chaque mouvement qu'ils faisaient étaient dû à l'autre et n'avaient qu'un seul but: se retrouver. Leurs regards se rencontrèrent et elle détourna vivement les yeux. Elle n'avait jamais été aussi fleur bleue.

Le mariage de Rose fut exactement comme elle le désirait : sans drames. Elle ne quitta pas son fiancé, aucun jeune homme blond ne vint lui faire une déclaration d'amour enflammée et sa demoiselle d'honneur n'était pas une stripteaseuse. Derek et Rose Miller sortirent sous les hourras, les rires et les applaudissements et la fête commença.

Personne ne faisait mieux la fête et plus efficacement que les Weasley et les Potter. L'alcool coulait à flots, une piste de danse était aménagé au centre de la pièce et le groupe de musique de Freddy et Roxy mettait le feu. Lily sourit, rit, embrassa frères, cousins, neveux et le tout nouveau membre de la famille, ou plutôt, un membre de sa famille depuis quelques mois, mais qu'elle n'avait pas rencontré jusqu'à cette journée. Elle dansa beaucoup, mais ne pensa qu'à Jake. Elle attendait que la pression retombe pour un moment avec lui.

Enfin, le moment se présenta. Il était posté dans un coin, un verre à la main, parlant avec Dominique, mais la jeune fille s'éclipsa pour aller discuter avec des amis, et Lily y vit sa chance. Elle ne sut pas vraiment s'il la vit arriver et s'en fichait ou s'il l'attendait, mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de l'aborder.

-Salut., dit-elle simplement, le cœur en vrac.

Il ne la regarda pas.

-Salut.

Avant qu'elle puisse imaginer quoi dire ensuite, un invité légèrement aviné lança des étincelles dans la salle avec sa baguette. L'incident fut rapidement contrôlé et des sorts automatiques sous forme de poussière doré allèrent intoxiquer les Moldus, même si certains durent penser à une évolution technologique et aucunement à un phénomène magique. Lily observa Jake, inquiète. Il avait regardé la scène avec curiosité, mais sans peur, ni étonnement, et aucun nuage d'or ne l'approcha. Elle comprit alors et se mordit les lèvres.

-Tu es au courant, alors ?

-Derek me l'a dit, oui.

-Et qu'est-ce que tu en as pensé ?

L'anxiété qui la dévorait en cet instant était sans limite. Il se tourna et la regarda enfin, d'un air adouci, et avec un léger sourire en coin, qui aurait pu être innocent, mais qui ne l'était pas.

-Tu devais être magique...

Elle lui sourit, et, une seconde, tout fut oublié. Un ange passa. Il reprit.

-Je ne pensais pas que je rencontrerais un jour ta famille.

Elle se fit un plaisir de les désigner.

-Voilà mes parents. Tu connais déjà mes frères, le reste, ce sont oncles, cousins, tantes, grands parents, je te ferais grâce des prénoms. Et toi ?

-Mon père est là-bas.

Il montrait, de sa main qui tenait le verre, un homme grand, au visage altier et aux cheveux blancs.

-Tu leur as dit ?

Maintenant qu'elle avait commencé, il lui était impossible de s'arrêter de lui poser. Jake n'avait pas l'air choqué outre mesure.

-Au moment où je m'apprêtais à le faire, Derek a dit qu'il était fiancé. Je me suis dit que l'annoncer serait... redondant.

Il la regarda, la regarda vraiment. Ses cheveux roux étaient plus longs et plus brillants. Sa robe bleue, la même que celle qu'elle portait lorsqu'ils s'étaient rencontrés, lui allait comme un gant. Ses épaules blanches étaient comme sculptées dans le marbre, ses seins transparaissaient sous sa robe et ses hanches, juste un peu trop épaisses (ce qui, il l'avait vu et s'en était amusé, la complexait) le rendait fou. Il releva les yeux. Son visage était d'un ovale parfait, ses cils, blonds et longs, recouvraient de leur ombre des yeux marrons piquetés d'or. Elle était la plus belle femme qu'il avait jamais vu.

Elle le fixa. Il était un peu plus grand qu'elle. Ses cheveux bruns étaient plus long que ceux de son frère et coiffés en arrière. Ses yeux étaient gris, de la couleur d'un ciel d'orage, ils pouvaient être aussi tumultueux qu'une mer déchaînée et plus doux qu'une pierre d'un ruisseau. Son nez était peut-être un peu pointu, mais ses lèvres étaient faites pour les baisers. Il n'avait pas une carrure imposante, mais il était fort. Parfaitement rasé, il était comme rajeuni. Il portait un costume gris, avec un veston beige et une chemise blanche. Il était élégant, sans le moindre effort. Il était le plus bel homme qu'elle avait jamais vu.

Il se permit de constater.

-Tu es magnifique.

Pour lutter contre l'émotion, elle répliqua.

-Je te préférais avant.

De loin, ils devaient simplement apparaître comme parlant du temps, de la neige qui tombait doucement, formant un voile blanc immaculé dans le jardin et sur l'herbe verte. Il fronça les sourcils.

-Avant ?

Elle vérifia que personne ne les écoutait.

-Nu et dans mon lit.

Il ne sourit pas.

-Pourquoi être partie, alors ?

Elle ne s'attendait pas à la question et hésita. Elle voulait mentir, dire n'importe quoi, qu'elle avait rendez-vous, mais elle avait peur. Peur qu'il ne tourne les talons et s'en aille. Alors, elle fit ce qu'elle ne faisait jamais : elle dit ce qu'elle ressentait.

-Tu me plaisais trop et ça me faisait peur. Je ne suis plus habituée à me préoccuper de quelqu'un.

Elle se détourna, embarrassée de cet aveu. Son regard tomba sur les jeunes mariés qui dansaient ensemble en riant. Quelles étaient les chances ? Elle se mit à rêver.

-À quoi tu penses ?

Elle répondit, sans réaliser que parler ne la ferait que passer pour ce qu'elle n'aimait pas passer : une incorrigible romantique. Elle se sentait comme perdu dans un songe étrange.

-Quoi qu'il se serait passé, on se serait rencontrés. Même si j'étais restée, même si tu n'étais pas parti. Ici, aujourd'hui, on se serait rencontrés.

Et alors, que se serait-il passé ? Elle aurait été mariée, alors. Se seraient-ils aimés d'instinct, comme ça ? Se seraient-ils seulement serré la main ? Aurait-elle croisé son regard ? Elle revint à la réalité. Il ne la regardait pas, mais son bras reposait sur un rebord de fenêtre, juste derrière elle. C'était comme s'il l'enlaçait, sans l'enlacer.

-Que vas-tu faire, après ?

Il haussa les épaules.

-Je ne sais pas vraiment. J'ai encore quelques mois avant la fin de mon année sabbatique... Et toi ?

Elle se jeta à l'eau.

-Je pensais... aller en France, louer une voiture et longer la côte.

Il sourit, cette fois-ci. C'était son idée, il lui avait dit un matin ensoleillé à Las Vegas, le plus beau matin du monde jamais créé. Il ne put s'empêcher de la mettre à l'épreuve.

-Vraiment ?

Elle sourit, d'un sourire qui lui démolit la tête et l'enchanta. Il aurait pu l'embrasser, là, comme ça, devant père, frère, famille, amis. Et il savait que ce n'était certainement pas elle qui l'en aurait empêché. Mais il apparut que leur secret était destiné à le rester un peu plus longtemps. Rose apparut, comme par magie (ce qui, dans cette famille, était parfaitement possible) et entraîna sa cousine sur la piste de danse. Il les regarda danser, enchanté, se demandant si la vie pouvait être plus belle.

Lily avait suivi sa cousine sans protestation, consciente qu'ils étaient à deux doigts de faire quelque chose qu'ils auraient fini par regretter. Elle avait dansé avec Rose sur un morceau endiablé, riant aux éclats toutes deux : c'était bon d'aimer, d'être aimé, d'être là, en famille et avec lui... Rose, ensuite, la prit par la main, et elles allèrent près du buffet. Rose se prit une fraise. Elle en croqua un bout et demanda innocemment :

-Alors, tu restes jusqu'à Noël ?

-Je pensais plutôt _revenir_ à Noël., corrigea Lily.

-Tu reviendrais vraiment ?

Lily soupira. Elle regarda Jake à l'autre bout de la pièce, qui lui envoya un sourire complice et un clin d'œil discret. Ce n'était pas grand chose, mais ça lui donna de la force.

-Enfuyez-vous une fois, et, ça y est, tout le monde pensera que vous allez fuir encore...

Rose lui prit la main, la serra, et plongea son regard dans le sien.

-Tu sais ce que je voulais dire...

Lily lui serra la main en retour, afin de lui montrer qu'elle n'était pas fâchée.

-Je sais, oui. Je n'ai pas encore décidé ce que je veux faire.

En réalité, Lily savait très bien. Elle voulait demander à Fred et Roxy de jouer un slow et danser avec Jake. Mais ça n'était certainement pas ce qu'il fallait dire. Elle resta silencieuse, les yeux dans le vague.

-Je peux te poser une question ?

Lily fit ce que toute bonne demoiselle d'honneur aurait fait, même si elle ne l'était pas.

-Absolument. Tout ce que veut la mariée !

-Tu comptes coucher avec mon beau-frère ?

D'abord choquée, elle ne dit rien, mais murmura :

-Tu comptes coucher avec le mien ?

-Pardon ?, dit Rose, qui, et c'était tant mieux, n'avait pas compris.

Lily se retourna vers sa cousine. Cette dernière était si sérieuse, dans sa robe de mariée, que c'en était comique. Elle retint un sourire, mais Rose insista.

-C'est juste que ça risque de compliquer les choses, tu vois, et je...

Lily préféra l'interrompre.

-Je te promets de ne pas coucher avec lui.

Rose ouvrit la bouche, comme pour ajouter quelque chose, mais elle la referma.

-Merci.

-Je t'en prie., répondit Lily, juste avant d'éclater de rire.

Rose rit avec elle, lui prit la main et elles allèrent encore danser jusqu'à ce que la tête leur tourne. Lily rencontra aussi le père de Jake et Derek, dansa avec son beau-frère, parla beaucoup en famille et raconta même quelques unes de ses aventures. Elle fit attention à ne plus s'afficher avec Jake, mais, au moment de partir, il vint tout de même la voir. Comprenant sans doute ce qui se passait, il se contenta de lui tendre la main. Quand elle lui serra, elle sentit un bout de papier contre sa paume.

-Pour me contacter., murmura t-il.

Elle le retint, tout en regardant si personne ne les voyait. Il l'interrogea du regard.

-J'ai promis à Rose de ne pas coucher avec toi.

Il haussa les sourcils, à nouveau avec une question dans les yeux et il ne lui fallut pas une seconde pour esquisser un sourire qu'elle espéra discret.

-Une chance que je ne respecte pas mes promesses.

_J'aurais dit n'importe quoi pour être avec lui. Par tous les saints, c'était ce que j'avais fait. Depuis le début de ma nouvelle vie, je me lassais si facilement des gens. Pas de lui. Jamais de lui. Je savais qu'à terme, il faudrait grandir, l'annoncer à mes parents et à ma famille, mais pas aujourd'hui. Aujourd'hui était pour moi. Moi et lui._


	5. Une dernière fois

_Chapitre 5 :Une dernière fois_

Lily resta jusqu'à Noël. Elle avait bien aimé le mariage, renoué le contact avec la famille... Ils ne s'étaient pas revus, avec Jake, mais par texto, ils s'étaient mis d'accord sur le fait de passer Noël avec leurs familles respectives et de se retrouver en France pour passer le Nouvel An ensemble.

Lily, donc, resta. Elle réintégra sa vieille chambre, qui n'avait pas changé depuis sa dernière année à Poudlard. Elle traîna avec ses frères, papota avec sa mère, discuta avec son père, cuisina avec sa grand-mère, plaisanta avec son oncle, discuta politique avec un autre, se laissa pomponner par sa tante, marcha dans la forêt et envoya des lettres à de vieux amis.

C'était génial, devait-elle s'avouer, de se réveiller dans son lit, de manger dans la cuisine où sa mère avait noté sur le mur la progression de la taille de James, d'Albus et la sienne. C'était génial, de savoir exactement où se trouvait tous les objets de la pièce, que ce soit ses plumes, son autocollant des Harpies ou son calendrier. C'était génial, de pouvoir fermer les yeux et naviguer dans la pièce en sachant précisément quand faire un pas de côté pour éviter le coffre de bois rose que son père lui avait offert quand elle était petite et qui contenait encore ses jouets d'enfants.

Elle n'en oubliait pas pour autant l'excitation, l'exaltation d'être dehors. Il y avait toujours un nouveau lieu à découvrir, au-delà de l'horizon, une ville, un lac, une autre portion de route. Bien sûr, c'était inconfortable, bien sûr, il lui arrivait de se réveiller dans sa voiture, au bord de la route, frigorifiée et ne sachant même pas où elle se trouvait, mais elle aimait ça. Et elle aimait encore plus se réveiller entre les bras de Jake, l'aube apportant une lumière orangée dans la pièce, alors qu'ils ont la journée entière devant eux et que le monde entier est encore silencieux. Ces matins-là valaient tous les matins du monde.

La semaine d'avant Noël fut extrêmement chargée. Lily mit un temps fou à trouver les cadeaux parfaits pour tout le monde et elle s'était portée volontaire auprès de sa grand-mère pour faire office de sous-chef au repas de Noël. C'était le moins qu'elle pouvait faire après les avoir laissé si longtemps sans nouvelles.

Le matin de Noël, elle salua sa famille, prit un petit déjeuner léger et partit au Terrier. Il y avait tant à faire qu'elle ne vit pas le temps passer jusqu'à ce que petit à petit, tout le monde arrive. Il neigeait toujours, mais Lucy, la spécialiste des Enchantements était passée et avait installé comme une véranda au dehors, reliée à la maison. Comme d'habitude, elle avait fait un travail merveilleux et le résultat était tout simplement magnifique. Protégée du vent et du froid, la table trônait au centre, décoré d'arrangements floraux fourni par Audrey, la mère de Lucy, qui avait toujours eu un goût très sûr pour ce genre de choses. Les plats, nombreux et embaumant toute la maison, furent installés fumants sur la table qui déborda bientôt de victuailles.

Lily s'éclipsa quelques secondes pour enfiler quelque chose de plus élégant que le tablier tâché qu'elle portait et rejoignit toute la famille. Elle s'assit à côté de James qui l'accueillit en lui soufflant vigoureusement dans l'oreille. Elle piailla, surprise, et se vengea d'un vigoureux coup de coude à l'estomac.

-Tu avais de la farine., protesta t-il.

Vrai ou pas vrai, Lily grogna. Ils étaient beaucoup à table, frères, parents, cousins, grands-parents, sans parler des amis de la famille, Neville Londubat, sa femme et leur fille mais aussi Teddy et Andromeda, même si Teddy faisait partie de la famille depuis plus longtemps que Lily. Ce fut une nuit parfaite, que Lily n'oublierait pas.

Lily attendit quelques jours puis annonça qu'elle partirait sous peu. Ses parents, qui ne s'attendaient pas à ce qu'elle reste si longtemps, n'en furent pas particulièrement étonnés, mais ils furent tout de même assez tristes en lui disant au revoir sur le quai de la gare. Lily aussi, bien sûr, mais c'était surtout l'impatience qui la guettait et pendant le voyage vers la côte, son coeur bondissait dans sa poitrine, en proie à toutes les questions du monde. Elle prit le ferry et en dépit du temps glacial, resta dehors, les yeux rivés sur la mer, espérant à chaque instant voir le rivage.

Jusqu'à ce qu'enfin il apparut. Lily s'usa les yeux à le voir, à chercher sa présence, même s'il lui était impossible de le voir. Elle descendit du bateau, son sac sur l'épaule, le cherchant dans la foule. Elle se dirigea tout naturellement vers le parking et ce fut là qu'elle vit enfin Jake, appuyé contre le capot d'une voiture, les bras croisés. A distance, ils se sourirent, mais chacun fit comme si ce n'était rien. Lily approcha, il se mit au volant, elle jeta son sac dans le coffre, s'installa à ses côtés et il démarra.

Lily connaissait l'errance, mais pas l'errance avec lui. C'était différent, mais mieux. Et elle comprit enfin une des plus importantes leçons de la vie : un voyage n'est véritablement complet que s'il est partagé. Avec Jake, tout valait la peine d'être partagé, même les ennuis, même se disputer sur le bord de la route à cause d'une panne d'essence stupide. La dispute, en plus, n'avait pas duré longtemps. Il lui avait fait remarquer que c'était la première fois qu'ils se disputaient, et ils avaient ri.

Ils passèrent le Nouvel An dans une petite pension de famille au bord de la mer, entouré de retraités, qui leur demandèrent depuis combien de temps ils étaient mariés. Ils s'embrouillèrent un peu en répondant, aucun des deux ne réussissant à croire que cela faisait à peine plus de quatre mois, même s'ils ne pouvaient savoir s'ils étaient persuadés que cela faisait plus ou moins...

Le lendemain, ils reprirent la route. Toujours en vue du rivage, la vue et la vie étaient agréables et s'écoulaient doucement. À la fin du mois, ils atteignirent l'Atlantique et s'y baignèrent, tout habillés, criant quand les vagues les heurtaient comme des poignards glacés, riant en se tenant l'un à l'autre, s'embrassant en se fichant du froid. À des yeux extérieurs, ils passaient pour un couple en vacances qui repartirait bientôt vers leur maison avec la barrière blanche, le labrador et les 2,5 enfants. Lily aimait bien propager cette image d'eux... Et pourtant...

Et pourtant, chaque jour les rapprochait de la fin. Du moment où Jake retournerait à la vraie vie, arrêterait de perdre son temps en une année sabbatique futile et irait travailler pour son père. Le jour , où, inévitablement, il la quitterait. Elle savait qu'il y pensait. Elle ne savait pas, par contre, qu'à chaque fois qu'il y pensait, il pensait aussi à lui demander de venir avec lui. Mais il n'était pas idiot, il savait qu'elle n'accepterait pas. Il savait qu'elle aimait trop cette existence nomade qu'elle avait, alors que lui avait New York dans le sang. Mais il voulait qu'elle sache qu'elle comptait et surtout à quel point elle comptait.

Un matin de mars, près de Nice, il lui annonça finalement qu'il avait réservé un vol dans l'après-midi. Elle avait hoché la tête et s'était détourné. Ce ne fut pas une heureuse journée. Ils déjeunèrent ensemble silencieusement, en se regardant parfois tristement, mais Jake avait encore une surprise pour Lily. Ils allèrent sur la plage et se dirigèrent vers une crique isolée avant de s'asseoir sur le sable. Jake dit soudain :

-J'ai quelque chose pour toi.

Il s'agenouilla pour chercher quelque chose dans sa poche arrière. Lily sourit.

-Moi aussi.

Il releva la tête et ils se sourirent et, pour la première fois de la journée, ils se sentirent mieux. Elle s'installa en face de lui et, sans ambages, ils échangèrent leurs présents. Il lui tendit une petite boîte et elle déchira le papier blanc et doré pour découvrir un écrin. Son cœur battit plus fort et elle lui jeta un regard. Son cadeau entre les mains, il la fixait, nerveux. Elle ouvrit la boîte et sourit, émue et les larmes aux yeux, mais amusée. Elle sortit une alliance en or blanc très simple.

-Elle te plaît ?, demanda t-il, doucement. Je me disais qu'il était temps que tu en ais enfin une. On s'est marié si vite que je n'aie jamais pu le faire et, même si je l'avais fait, je l'aurais probablement payé avec l'argent de mon père, alors...

Elle la mit au doigt sans répondre, sans pouvoir répondre. Puis elle releva la tête vers lui et désigna le cadeau qu'il triturait entre ses mains.

-Ouvre-le.

Il l'ouvrit et ce faisant, en vint à sourire, lui aussi.

-On a vraiment les mêmes goûts., lui dit-elle.

-Et le même timing., répondit-il, mettant à son annulaire une alliance en argent.

Ils s'embrassèrent sur cette plage, le vent salé soufflant sur eux, écartant ses cheveux roux, le ciel gris au dessus de leur tête, aussi gris que ses yeux...

Elle l'accompagna à l'aéroport. Lorsqu'il s'arrêta pour lui dire au revoir, l'envie de fuir, d'aller avec lui, de le retenir, de l'emmener au risque de l'enlever fut si forte qu'elle se mordit les lèvres jusqu'au sang. Il la regarda et passa une main dans ses cheveux, embarrassé. Puis, il eut comme un petit rire et il sourit.

-Tu sais quoi ? Tant pis, je le fais. Je me lance. Juste... Ne dis rien, d'accord ? Ne dis rien.

Il la fixait joyeusement, les mains dans les poches, sans même la toucher, mais avec un regard si intime qu'elle en était troublée.

-Je t'aime. Je t'aime. Je t'aime. Je t'aime.

Le cœur de Lily battait si fort qu'elle crut qu'elle allait s'évanouir, ici et maintenant. Mais dans le chaos vertigineux de ses sentiments, elle ignorait si ça aurait été de peur ou de joie. Elle respecta ce qu'il lui avait demandé et ne répondit rien.

-Voilà. J'ai dit tout ce que j'avais à dire.

Il lui donna un baiser d'adieu et alla passer le contrôle de sécurité. Il se tourna une dernière fois vers elle et elle lui fit un simple geste de la main. Il lui sourit encore, se retourna, rajusta son sac sur l'épaule et partit. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il se perdit dans la foule et qu'elle ne le vit plus qu'elle fit demi-tour et s'en alla.

Elle prit la voiture et quitta immédiatement la route de la côte. La côte n'avait plus aucun intérêt. Elle prit l'autoroute, mais il y avait tellement de brouillard qu'elle ne voyait presque rien. Ce ne fut qu'en réalisant que des gouttes incessantes tombaient sur ses genoux qu'elle comprit qu'elle pleurait. Elle s'arrêta sur une aire, gara la voiture, coupa le moteur et éclata finalement en sanglots. Elle cogna des deux poings contre le volant, hurlant de douleur et de solitude. Elle pleurait sa bêtise, surtout, incessante et intolérable et qui ne cessait de lui voler les gens qu'elle aimait. Elle évacuait sa propre lâcheté, essayant, si elle pleurait assez, d'acquérir du courage. Elle pleurait les gentils yeux de Jake, la manière qu'il avait de sourire en coin, ses caresses qui la rendaient folles et son accent stupide quand il essayait d'employer un accent anglais.

On toqua à sa fenêtre, et , sous le choc, elle cessa de pleurer. Une femme la regardait gentiment et lui murmura quelques mots pleins de compassion. Enfin, c'est ce que supposa Lily, qui n'avait jamais réussi à aligner plus de deux mots en français. C'était toujours Jake qui se chargeait des conversations et, à nouveau, Lily se mit à pleurer. La femme ne s'était pas décontenancée. Elle avait ouvert la porte, aidé Lily, dont la crise de larmes ne s'arrêtait pas, à se lever et elle l'avait serré dans ses bras, comme si c'était sa propre fille.

Lily avait alors pleuré dans les bras de cette inconnue un long moment. Elles étaient ensuite allées prendre un café à la station-service et Lily était allée se débarbouiller. Elles avaient parlé (heureusement, l'inconnue parlait mieux anglais que Lily ne parlait français) et Lily lui avait donné son numéro de téléphone en la remerciant mille fois et en lui disant de l'appeler si jamais elle avait besoin de quoi que ce soit. Mais ce n'était pas le genre de personnes qui avait besoin de quoi que ce soit pas qu'elle avait tout, bien sûr, mais elle s'accommodait de tout, faisant tout marcher et ne se résignant jamais. Pile le genre de personnes que Lily aurait voulu devenir.

Le vol fut long et sembla pourtant passer en une poignée de secondes. En posant le pied à New York, Jake se sentit chez lui, mais que Lily ne soit pas là alourdissaient ses pas et son cœur. Seule la présence de son alliance le réconfortait, mais lorsqu'il remarqua, en sortant de l'aéroport, que son père lui avait envoyé une voiture, il préféra l'enlever et la glisser dans sa poche pour éviter les questions. Il se fit d'abord conduire chez lui pour déposer ses affaires et prendre une rapide douche, avant de repartir chez son père.

Le décalage horaire l'avait épuisé, mais son père avait demandé, et quand son père demandait, on obéissait. Et pourtant, Jake avait été tellement en conflit avec lui qu'il avait du mal à se rappeler véritablement comment ça avait commencé. Maintenant, il avait finalement plié. Après tout, tout ce qu'il demandait, c'était que Jake vienne travailler avec lui, et le boulot était plutôt sympa, en fin de compte...

Richard Miller était le propriétaire d'une grande maison d'édition new-yorkaise et qui venait d'ouvrir une succursale à Londres. Il avait travaillé dur toute sa vie pour en arriver là, et peut-être était-ce là une des raisons pour lesquelles lui et Jake avait eu tant de mal à s'entendre. Il n'avait jamais été là pour les fêtes à l'école, et ne faisait que des apparitions éclairs aux anniversaires. Paradoxalement, ce qui les avait aussi rapproché était le travail de son père. Jake n'avait que quinze ans quand son père lui avait dit d'arrêter de faire ses devoirs, lui avait confié le premier jet d'un écrivain et lui avait dit de commenter tout ce qui n'allait pas. Et, à son grand étonnement, Jake avait beaucoup aimé. Il avait toujours eu la tête dans les livres, et son père l'avait toujours fait lire, que ce soit des grands classiques américains, anglais ou français, voire même allemand et espagnol, ce qui, puisque son père ne jurait que par la version originale, lui avait permis d'apprendre toutes ses langues et aussi de se débrouiller durant son année sabbatique et son tour de la côte avec Lily.

Ça n'avait pas été facile, pourtant, être le gamin avec ses livres. Derek, lui aussi emmené dans cette voie, l'avait bien mieux géré, et il n'avait pas hésité à aller dans le business familial et il travaillait à Londres depuis quelques temps, ce qui lui avait permis de faire la connaissance d'une jolie rousse, qui s'avéra être la cousine d'une autre jolie rousse... Le monde était si petit... Et si grand. C'en était à peine croyable.

Il avait pris cette année sabbatique pour n'être plus lui un moment. Son alliance le prouvait, Lily l'avait aimé. Mais l'aimerait-elle, de retour de vacances ? L'aimerait-elle, ennuyeux et un livre dans les mains ? Aurait-elle, à un moment, besoin de se poser la question ?

Il laissa toutes ses questions de côté, et, comme voulait son père, alla travailler avec lui.

_Le voir partir, le laisser, c'était presque trop. Trop avait toujours été ce que je faisais durant cette dernière année et je ne croyais pas que trop puisse être un mal, jusqu'à ce que je m'enfonce dans cette spirale, jusqu'à ce que je glisse, de ma propre volonté, dans un abîme délirant, qui aurait été trop pour n'importe qui, et qui, par conséquent, était trop pour moi._


	6. La fin

_Chapitre 6 : La fin_

Trois mois avaient passé depuis la France et Jake n'avait pas fait grand chose à part travailler. Travailler lui permettait de ne pas penser à Lily, de ne pas se demander perpétuellement où elle était. Il aimait son boulot. Il aimait se lever et savoir où il allait, avoir son bureau avec une vue et une secrétaire, ses responsabilités. Il aimait cette vie. Il regrettait juste qu'elle ne soit pas compatible avec celle qu'il avait avec Lily...

-Jake. Vous avez un appel.

Le sous-entendu dans la voix de Donna était « prenez cet appel, je ne suis pas votre secrétaire », mais, malheureusement pour Donna, si, elle l'était. Il ne fallait pas s'y tromper, Donna était géniale, et elle était extraordinairement efficace, mais elle avait deux filles qu'elle élevait toute seule et elle avait tendance à croire qu'elle était le patron de son patron. Dans la mesure où cela n'affectait ni son travail à elle, ni son travail à lui, il laissait couler (sans compter qu'elle avait l'air diablement terrifiante, quand elle était en colère). Il appuya sur l'intercom.

-Et je pourrais savoir qui ?

-Elle a dit qu'elle s'appelait Lily, mais je...

En une seconde, il avait déjà décroché.

-Lily ?

-Salut, chéri., fit-elle, d'une voix joyeuse et il sourit bêtement.

Il essaya de se reprendre.

-Où es-tu ?

Il l'entendit rire.

-Aucune idée.

Son sourire se perdit. C'était bien Lily, ça. Rouler jusqu'à n'en plus pouvoir, jusqu'à atterrir dans un trou pourri dont tout le monde ignorait le nom. Et, de toute manière, si elle ne savait pas où elle était, c'est qu'elle n'était pas ici. Elle essaya de se rattraper.

-Dans le Minnesota, je crois.

Il ne savait pas quoi dire, alors il se tut. Et puis, elle dit trois mots qui effacèrent la distance, annulèrent la douleur et tous ces mois sans elle. Elle les dit, hésitante, peu sûre d'elle, mais comme si c'était plus fort qu'elle.

-Tu me manques.

Alors, enfin, son cœur se remit à battre, il respira enfin et la Terre recommença à tourner.

-Toi aussi., souffla t-il, la gorge serrée.

Il jouait avec son stylo, ne sachant pas quoi dire, la vision trouble. Il était malade, malade d'elle. Il n'avait jamais autant aimé quelqu'un et ce n'avait jamais été aussi douloureux. Pourquoi tout avec Lily devait prendre une telle ampleur ?

-Je pensais...

Elle avait son ton d'idées étranges et il pouvait la sentir sourire au téléphone.

-Si je trouve où je suis, tu veux me rejoindre ?

Il s'apprêtait à répondre par l'affirmative, comme un idiot, quand son regard passa par son calendrier. Et son sous-main, son stylo à encre, son ordinateur, sa pile de choses à faire.

-Lily, j'ai un travail, maintenant !

-Et tu travailles même le week-end ?

Le vendredi soir, bien sûr, il était en route pour la retrouver. Elle était bien dans le Minnesota, oui. Elle y jouait le rôle d'une alcoolique qui commandait verre sur verre en dépensant tout ce qu'elle gagnait au billard. Ils passèrent 27 heures ensemble, avant que Jake ne reparte, pour arriver à 2 heures du matin le lundi. Il lui fallut une heure de plus pour parvenir jusque chez lui. Il laissa tomber son sac au pied de son lit et s'y écroula, mort de fatigue. Pourtant, le sommeil ne vint pas. Tout ce temps dépensé en avion, en train pour à peine plus d'une journée avec elle... Cela en valait-il la peine ? Il aurait voulu pouvoir répondre oui sans la moindre hésitation, mais il était trop épuisé et encore trop sous le coup d'avoir, une nouvelle fois, dû quitter Lily...

La semaine suivante, elle jouait les mécènes à San Francisco pour des artistes sans le sou. La fois suivante, elle traînait avec des bikers sur une route brûlante du Sud. La fois d'après, c'était peut-être la pêche dans le lac ou la fête sur Bourbon Street. Il ne se rappelait pas, vraiment. Et pourtant, tous ces week-ends étaient incroyables et magiques, mais c'était (comme d'habitude avec elle) trop. Et ce n'était plus ce à quoi il aspirait maintenant.

Tout ce qu'il désirait, c'était se réveiller à ses côtés, dans leur lit, dans leur appartement, prendre le petit-déjeuner ensemble en parlant de choses banales, comme la météo ou ce qu'ils allaient faire de leur journée. Il voulait l'embrasser avant de partir travailler sachant qu'elle serait là à son retour. Il voulait rentrer avec des plats à emporter ou faire la cuisine et qu'elle fasse la vaisselle. Il voulait se disputer avec elle sur le programme télé ou sur quelque chose de tout aussi idiot. Il voulait se réconcilier en s'embrassant sur le canapé. Il voulait se coucher sans ressentir déjà un manque parce que l'un d'eux devait partir.

Il n'était pas un imbécile. Il savait que ce n'était pas ce qu'elle voulait. Elle, elle courrait sans s'arrêter, toujours à la recherche de quelque chose qu'elle ne trouvait jamais. Et ça lui faisait mal de penser qu'elle n'avait pas trouvé avec lui. Il savait qu'un jour, tôt ou tard, il devrait arrêter de la poursuivre, arrêter de la rejoindre, mais pour le moment, il n'en avait pas le courage.

Jake lui manquait tout le temps. Continuellement. Même quand il était là. Parce qu'il avait toujours un coin de sa tête, un morceau de son esprit à New York. Parce qu'il habitait là-bas, travaillait là-bas. Mais ce que Lily ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser, c'est que s'il pensait à New York, c'était peut-être parce qu'elle n'y était pas. Il lui manquait tellement en semaine, qu'elle prit comme prétexte de n'avoir pas vu sa cousine depuis longtemps et alla lui rendre visite, juste pour voir son frère, pensant que peut-être, il aurait des nouvelles plus récentes que les siennes.

Elle ne pouvait pas aller à New York. Ça aurait été trop dangereux. Aurait-elle pu se remettre en route, après ça ? Elle n'en était pas sûre, et ne voulait pas rester coincée là-bas. Sa vie lui convenait, comme elle était. Ou plutôt était-ce ce qu'elle aimait croire...

La cuisine de Derek et Rose était parfaite. Grande, bien éclairée, une table trônait au centre avec autour des chaises confortables. Mais ce qui en faisait le charme, c'était la vieille horloge qui pendait au mur. Ça n'était même pas un souvenir de famille, non, c'était simplement un objet ramené d'une brocante. Une vieille horloge, comme ça, dont le tic-tac rappelait les grandes maisons d'autrefois, les cuisines fraîches aux murs épais les matins d'été, la rosée mouillant une herbe verte et grasse, la brume embuant un paysage encore endormi.

C'était à ça que pensait Lily, recroquevillée sur une chaise, savourant son café et le calme de la pièce. Elle se sentait petite et inutile. Elle voulait Jake. Elle se leva et regarda par la fenêtre. Peut-être qu'elle pourrait y arriver. C'était le premier pas qui comptait, non ? Elle pourrait faire ses bagages, aller à l'aéroport. Et dans un avion pour New York, tout serait plus simple. Peut-être qu'il était temps de se poser, d'arrêter de courir. Peut-être qu'avec Jake, elle pourrait enfin.

Mais que dire aux autres ? Comment expliquer à Rose, à Derek, à ses parents ? Et Liam ? Lui devait-elle une explication ? Cela faisait presque un an et demi depuis qu'elle avait fui leur mariage. Une explication arrivait indubitablement trop tard.

On était bientôt à la fin du mois d'août. Cela ferait alors un an qu'elle était mariée à Jake. Étaient-ils censés fêter l'événement ? Après tout, ils avaient peut-être passé la moitié de ce temps ensemble... Peut-être que la date était tout de même importante et qu'ils pourraient en faire un point de départ. Si jamais elle arrivait jusqu'à New-York.

Le téléphone sonna, coupant brutalement le cours de ses pensées. Elle alla répondre, presque sans réfléchir.

-Allô ?

-Je parle bien à ma belle-fille ?

Lily se mit presque au garde-à-vous.

-M. Miller, bonjour... Rose et Derek ne sont pas là. Je suis Lily. Lily Potter, la cousine de Rose.

-Ha... Je parle bien à ma belle-fille, alors.

Si Lily n'avait pas développé une si forte personnalité au cours de l'année, elle se serait probablement évanouie dans la seconde. Mais même si elle avait conduit un chopper en compagnie d'une bande de bikers en veste en cuir, même si elle avait visité tous les grands musées d'Europe, même si elle avait marché sur une centaine de kilomètres sur un sentier du Canada, elle restait une jeune femme parfois impressionnable, et qui, dans ce cas précis, tombait des nues.

-Je... Je ne...

Elle n'arrivait plus à parler, elle n'arrivait même plus à formuler des phrases cohérentes dans sa tête. Son cerveau tournait à plein régime, mais la panique l'empêchait de réfléchir.

-Je comptais justement vous appeler.

-Co... Comment... ?

-Jake ne m'en a pas parlé, si c'est ce que vous alliez demander. Mais quand mon fils disparaît tous les week-ends et revient tous les lundis avec une petite mine, j'ai commencé à me poser des questions. Imaginez ma surprise quand j'ai découvert qu'il s'était marié à Las Vegas...

-On... On voulait vous le dire., mentit-elle, sans réfléchir.

-Bien sûr, oui... Miss Potter, puis-je vous demander où vous vivez ?

-Un peu partout. Je voyage beaucoup.

La conversation était surréaliste. Son cœur battait la chamade et elle avait plus l'impression d'être à un entretien d'embauche qu'à une discussion avec son beau-père. Bien sûr, elle n'était jamais allé à un entretien d'embauche, alors, qu'en savait-elle vraiment...

-Oui, c'est ce que Derek m'avait dit. Allez-vous me demander pourquoi je comptais vous appeler ?

-Pourquoi ?

-Je veux que vous divorciez.

-Je vous demande pardon ?

-Divorcez.

-Je... Pourquoi je ferais ça ?

-Parce qu'il a une vie ici, à New York. Il a un travail et un appartement. Alors que vous, vous n'avez rien et vous êtes à l'autre bout du monde.

-Je peux venir.

-Oui, mais vous ne le faites pas. Vous n'avez pas l'air d'être du genre à tergiverser. Si vous vouliez être là, je crois que vous le seriez. Que cherchez-vous, Miss Potter ? De l'argent ?

Des larmes brûlantes lui montaient aux yeux et elle ne s'était jamais sentie aussi humiliée. Mais le pire était peut-être qu'elle savait qu'il avait raison.

-Si vous l'avez jamais aimé, faites preuve de bon sens. Quittez-le.

* * *

« Lily, des papiers de divorce ? Vraiment ? C'est quoi, ce bordel ? Rappelle-moi. »

« Lily, tu te fous de moi ou quoi ? Rappelle-moi. »

« Je signerais rien tant que tu n'auras pas rappelé. »

« Comment tu peux me faire ça, Lily ? Je croyais que tu m'aimais. »

* * *

_Il n'a plus jamais tenté de me joindre après ça. Nous avons été mariés douze mois et seize jours, et c'est vrai, nous n'étions peut-être pas souvent ensemble, mais ça restait la meilleure année de ma vie. Même quand il n'était pas avec moi, même quand il me manquait, je ne m'étais jamais sentie seule._


	7. Revenir au passé

_Chapitre 7 : Revenir au passé_

Jusqu'à la seconde où elle toqua à la porte, elle était persuadée qu'elle n'en aurait pas le courage. Mais elle avait fait tout ce chemin depuis l'Australie et était déterminée à ne plus reculer. L'oubli ne marchait pas, de toute manière, même à l'autre bout du globe. Lily passait son temps à penser à ce que Jake dirait, où il voudrait aller, les endroits qu'il voudrait visiter. Elle se créait presque de nouveaux souvenirs avec lui.

Maintenant, il était temps de faire les choses correctement. Avec une pincée d'appréhension, elle toqua à la porte. Celle-ci s'ouvrit rapidement sur un jeune homme souriant, dont le sourire se figea en la voyant.

-Lily ?

-Salut Liam...

Ils se regardèrent en chiens de faïence une bonne trentaine de secondes.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?, demanda t-il, surpris et sans une once de colère.

Elle fouilla dans son sac à l'aveuglette.

-Je voulais te rendre tes clés.

Sans répondre, il s'effaça pour la laisser entrer dans leur ancien appartement. Le cœur serré, elle posa machinalement le trousseau dans la coupe prévue à cet effet avant de se retourner. Liam ferma lentement la porte et dit prudemment :

-J'ai fait envoyer toutes tes affaires à tes parents.

-Je sais.

-Pourquoi tu es vraiment là, Lily ?

-Je voulais te dire que j'étais désolée., articula t-elle, lèvres tremblantes. Je n'aurais jamais dû te laisser comme ça...

-Lily.

-Je te devais une explication.

-Lily.

-Je te demande pardon.

-Lily !

Il avait haussé le ton et elle arrêta finalement de parler. Un sourire fleurit sur son visage et il alla chercher un cadre photo sur le comptoir séparant le salon de la cuisine.

-Je t'ai pardonné il y a longtemps. Je t'ai pardonné à la seconde où elle est entrée dans ma vie.

Il lui tendit la photo qu'elle saisit, les sourcils froncés, sans comprendre. Puis, elle la regarda et sourit.

-Oui. Je faisais pas le poids face à cette concurrence.

Sur la photo, un Liam épuisé mais radieux tenait dans ses bras un nouveau-né. Ils s'observèrent et réalisèrent de concert à quel point cela faisait longtemps qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vus. Elle le trouva plus sage, plus grand, alors qu'elle se sentait plus jeune et stupide de jour en jour. Il avait une étincelle dans le regard qu'il n'avait pas lorsqu'il était avec elle. Il la trouva si triste et si pâle ! Il s'y connaissait un peu en cœur brisé et il savait en reconnaître un quand il était juste sous ses yeux.

-On s'échange nos histoires ?, proposa t-il.

Et soudain, ce fut comme avant. Pas lorsqu'ils étaient ensemble, mais lorsqu'ils étaient camarades de classe et qu'ils parlaient parfois de leurs enfances ou de leurs projets.

-Tu commences.

Il leur fit du thé et elle s'installa sur le canapé tandis qu'il s'assit dans un fauteuil.

-C'était une semaine après que tu sois partie. J'étais dans un bar en train de picoler, ce dont je ne suis pas fier, d'ailleurs, quand cette fille est venue s'asseoir à côté de moi, a commandé une vodka au barman et lui a directement confié ses clés de voiture.

L'air totalement apaisé et pourtant rêveur de Liam fit sourire Lily qui se cacha derrière son mug.

-Elle s'appelait Elisa et elle venait de perdre son emploi. On a beaucoup bu et, sans te faire de dessin, on a fini la soirée ici. Le matin, on était tous les deux assez embarrassés, elle a pris ses affaires et elle est partie. Je pensais que je ne la reverrais plus, mais deux mois plus tard, elle débarque sur le pas de ma porte et m'annonce qu'elle est enceinte. Elle jure que c'est le mien, qu'elle ne me demande rien, mais qu'elle pensait que je devais le savoir. J'ai réfléchi, j'ai fait de la place dans ma vie et mon appartement, j'ai renvoyé tes affaires chez tes parents et j'ai lu des bouquins d'éducation. Sept mois plus tard, elle était là...

Lily le regarda. Il avait un air tellement attendri et d'une douceur ineffable et infinie. Il était fait pour être père. Il l'avait toujours été. Elle regrettait de lui avoir tant faire perdre son temps.

-J'ai toujours su que tu voulais des enfants.

Il sourit sans rien dire. Il avait pensé, il y a si longtemps de ça, qu'elle voudrait des enfants, mais à chaque fois qu'il avait voulu abordé le sujet, elle changeait de conversation ou faisait diversion pour ne pas en parler.

-Et, continua t-elle, comment vous vous en sortez ?

-Oh, bien, j'imagine. Elisa travaille le matin, elle amène Juliet ici et elle revient directement après son boulot. On va bien. Vraiment.

-Je suis contente pour toi.

-Et toi, alors, tu es mariée, tu as des enfants ?

Il plaisantait, bien sûr, mais Lily avait l'air si... désemparée, si triste, qu'il reprit son sérieux. Il n'était plus amoureux d'elle, ces sentiments-là étaient morts lorsqu'il attendait comme un idiot devant toute sa famille et ses amis qu'elle fasse une entrée qu'elle n'avait jamais faite. Mais pourtant, il l'appréciait toujours et il n'avait pas oublié les sept années passés ensemble à Poudlard. Ils n'avaient pas été très proches, mais ils avaient mangé ensemble, été en classe ensemble, révisé ensemble et d'une certaine manière, il s'inquiétait encore de si elle allait bien ou pas.

Lily se détourna, les larmes aux yeux. Elle ne voulait pas pleurer. C'en était fini. Elle avait tout gâché, encore une fois. Elle s'y était perdue, la première fois, et avait couru dans toute l'Europe pour échapper à sa peine et elle avait réussi, mais là...

-Raconte-moi., fit la voix compatissante de Liam.

Alors, elle lui raconta. Comment elle avait pris la fuite en compagnie de Hugo (cette partie du récit le fit grimacer), comment, après que son cousin ait repris ses esprits, elle était partie en Amérique. Comment elle s'était arrêtée à Las Vegas et avait fait la connaissance de Jake. Comment ils s'étaient mariés au bout de deux semaines, sur un coup de tête pour une raison qui était de plus en plus fallacieuse au fur et à mesure qu'elle y pensait. Comment ils s'étaient retrouvés, quittés, retrouvés encore pour se quitter à nouveau et comment elle avait fini par céder, comment elle s'était rendue sans se battre et avait divorcé de Jake.

Le silence retomba, mais Liam resta silencieux. Il réfléchissait.

-Et après ça ?

-Je suis partie en Océanie.

-Pourquoi tu es vraiment là ?

-Je te l'ai dit, je tenais à te faire mes excuses. Je suis vraiment...

-Tu as un an et demi de retard pour ça. Sérieusement, réfléchis. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Elle se rappela, brusquement, à quel point les énigmes et les mystères. Elle en aurait souri si elle n'avait pas été aussi étonnée.

-Je ne sais pas.

-Vraiment ?, fit-il, et elle crut une seconde qu'il allait lui expliquer en commençant par « Je vous ai soupçonné pour la première fois lorsque... »

-Tu es venue voir ce que je pensais de ton histoire, pas vrai ? Tu voulais que je te donne mon avis, mon opinion sur ce que tu as fait et sur lui, parce que... Eh bien, il n'y a pas si longtemps, c'était moi, Jake... Alors, voilà ce que je pense : déjà, n'écoute plus jamais les conseils de Hugo. Et... va voir Jake. Explique-lui. Fais-toi pardonner.

-Je ne peux pas faire ça.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que... je ne suis pas bonne pour lui. Peut-être que c'est mieux pour lui que je reste loin.

Liam sourit en secouant la tête, comme s'il la trouvait stupide.

-Lily, tu es venue demander des conseils amoureux à ton ancien fiancé. Tu es tellement amoureuse de ce gars que tu as bravé toutes tes frayeurs pour revenir ici. Tu voulais mon conseil, le voici. Va le retrouver à New York. Accepte qu'on ne peut pas tout vivre et vis avec lui. Et si ça ne vaut pas toutes les vies du monde, c'est que je me serais trompé, mais ça les vaut, pas vrai ?

-Chaque seconde les valait.

-Alors je ne vois pas ce que tu attends.

-Ce serait égoïste de ma part.

-Parfois, l'amour requiert un peu d'égoïsme.

Il s'apprêtait à rajouter quelque chose, mais on toqua à la porte. Il bondit hors de son fauteuil.

-Ha, enfin !

Il ouvrit la porte à une très jolie brune au sourire éclatant et aux lèvres rouges, tenant dans ses bras un bébé.

-Désolée, je suis en retard, je n'arrivais pas à retrouver mes clés. Je les ai encore oublié ici, n'est-ce-pas ?

-Absolument, oui.

Il prit sa fille dans les bras et couvrit l'enfant de baisers. Lily, étourdie par cette scène de famille, se leva lentement. La nouvelle venue porta son regard sur elle et Liam se décida enfin à les présenter.

-Elisa, je te présente Lily. Lily, voici Elisa et Juliet.

-Bonjour., murmura Lily, gênée par le regard inquisiteur de l'autre femme de la pièce.

-La Lily ?

-J'en ai bien peur, oui... J'allais justement y aller.

-Je te raccompagne., proposa Liam, qui redonna le bébé à sa mère. Tu peux m'attendre cinq minutes ?

Elisa acquiesça et après que les jeunes femmes se soient adressées un sourire poli, Lily et Liam descendirent l'escalier. Après un bref silence, Lily éclata de rire.

-Quoi ?

-Rien, je remarque juste qu'on est incapable dans le bon ordre. J'ai fait mariage-sexe-amour, tu as fait sexe-bébé-amour.

-Oh, je ne...

-Sérieusement ?

Lily s'arrêta au milieu des escaliers.

-C'est bon, j'ai vu comment tu la regardes.

Liam ne répondit pas tout de suite et ils continuèrent à descendre.

-Je l'admets., dit-il alors qu'ils franchissaient la porte de l'immeuble. J'ai des sentiments pour elle. Et je sais qu'elle aussi. Mais...

-Mais... ?

-Peut-être que qu'elle a des sentiments pour moi parce que je suis le père de sa fille.

Ils s'étaient arrêtés de marcher au coin de la rue. Lily sourit et s'étonna qu'il soit si facile de voir dans le jeu d'un autre alors qu'il était si difficile de voir le sien.

-Tu m'as donné un conseil, laisse-moi te donner le mien : épouse cette fille. Parce qu'elle te dira oui à la seconde où tu demanderas. Elle te fera plein d'autres enfants et vous vivrez épouvantablement heureux pour toujours.

Ils se sourirent, complices dans le crime d'avoir laissé le passé derrière eux. Elle dit doucement :

-À la prochaine, Liam Connelly.

-À la prochaine, Lily Miller.

Elle tourna le coin et disparut. Liam tourna les talons et remonta à son appartement. En entrant, son cœur battait fort, mais pas à cause des escaliers. Elisa venait de mettre Juliet dans son berceau et se retourna pour l'observer. Il se jeta alors enfin à l'eau.

-Tu voudrais aller prendre un verre avec moi ?

Elle eut un petit rire discret.

-Le dernier verre que j'ai pris m'a rapporté une fille, alors, je ne suis pas sûre...

Il se tenait sur le seuil de la porte, se balançant d'un pied sur l'autre, comme en attente, et elle ne résista plus. Après tout, elle attendait ce moment depuis si longtemps...

-Mais je n'ai rien contre un dîner.

* * *

_Je suis en route. Je n'abandonne pas. Je n'abandonne plus. Je viendrais m'installer le plus normalement du monde à New York. Je me ferais pardonner, je le promets. Et pour une fois, je tiendrai ma promesse._


	8. Conseil inattendu

_Chapitre 8 :Conseil inattendu_

Il était quatorze heures, heure locale lorsque Lily, vêtue de sa robe bleue, se dirigeait vers le bureau de Jake. Elle s'était faite indiquer la direction par un stagiaire et était, bien sûr, très nerveuse. Une secrétaire d'une quarantaine d'années semblait garder les lieux comme Cerbère gardait les Enfers et Lily s'approcha d'elle timidement.

-Bonjour, je m'appelle Lily Potter, j'aurais aimé voir Jake Miller.

-Est-ce que vous avez rendez-vous ?

Lily secoua la tête et la femme la jaugea en plissant les yeux avant de se décider :

-Je vais voir s'il peut vous recevoir.

La gorge trop serrée, Lily acquiesça. La secrétaire se leva et pénétra dans le bureau de Jake dont Lily ne voyait que la porte et ne put en voir davantage, même en se penchant discrètement sur le côté. Une trentaine de secondes plus tard, elle réapparut, l'air surpris et posa sur Lily un regard curieux.

-Je suis désolée, il ne peut pas vous voir maintenant.

Lily se doutait qu'il ne la laisserait pas revenir aussi facilement que ça dans sa vie, mais elle ressentit tout de même un élan de déception.

-Je vais attendre.

-Je...

La secrétaire sembla hésiter puis haussa les épaules.

-Comme vous voulez.

Il ne put la recevoir, ni ce jour-là, ni le suivant. Le troisième jour, en ressortant du bureau de Jake, la secrétaire se présenta.

-Je m'appelle Donna. J'ai comme l'impression qu'on va rester un moment ensemble.

Une semaine s'écoula sans le moindre changement. Lily ne voyait Jake que lorsqu'il lui arrivait de sortir de son bureau et même alors, il ne la regardait pas et fonçait à travers le hall en l'ignorant complètement. Elle, elle faisait tout ce qu'elle pouvait pour le voir durant ces instants-là. Elle arrivait dans le building souvent en même temps que Donna, et Lily, pour la remercier de ne pas la faire mettre dehors par la sécurité, lui apportait un café tous les matins. Elles montaient ensemble dans l'ascenseur, et arrivées en haut, Donna allait s'asseoir à son bureau et Lily s'installait sur une chaise où, comme rêveuse, mais attentive aux moindres mouvements dans le bureau de Jake, elle attendait toute la journée.

-Vous savez que ça peut être considéré comme du harcèlement ?, lui demanda Donna, le quatrième jour.

-Je ne vais pas à son appartement.

-Vous devriez.

Mais Lily savait qu'il y avait de fortes chances que s'il la voit dans son immeuble, il appelle les flics. Son bureau, c'était plus neutre et il y passait plus de temps. Il fallut une semaine de plus pour que la patience de Donna vienne à bout. Elle pensait qu'elle allait finir cinglée, coincée entre la tristesse de Lily et la tête d'enterrement de Jake. Elle se décida à lui parler quand, après qu'il l'ait fait venir dans son bureau, il demanda, pincé, si _elle_ était toujours là.

-Oui., soupira Donna.

-Si elle vous gêne, vous n'avez qu'à...

-Vous pourriez lui parler, c'est sûr, ça me simplifierait la vie.

Il releva lentement la tête.

-Non.

-Je suis sûre que si vous lui parliez, vous...

-Donna...

-Ce sera certainement moins...

-Donna ! Mêlez-vous de vos affaires.

Le ton était si sec, si glacé qu'elle en resta silencieuse, choquée. Elle sortit, referma la porte derrière elle et alla s'installer à son bureau. Au bout d'une minute, elle releva les yeux vers Lily qui la regardait.

-Mais qu'est-ce que vous lui avez fait ?

La jeune femme détourna la tête et ne répondit pas. Il fallut à Jake vingt minutes avant de rappeler Donna. Presque appuyée contre sa porte, elle demanda :

-Oui, Monsieur Miller ?

Elle ne l'appelait jamais Monsieur Miller. Il soupira.

-Je suis désolé, Donna.

Elle ne bougea pas et il se résolut à franchir les dernières limites qui les séparaient d'une relation personnelle, voire amicale.

-Je n'arrive à rien, avec elle dans les parages.

Donna avança enfin et vint s'asseoir en face de lui. C'était dur de lui dire quoi faire, puisqu'elle ignorait quel était exactement le problème (bien qu'elle soit persuadée qu'il était de nature sentimentale). Normalement, et parce qu'elle était assez féministe, elle lui aurait dit qu'il ferait mieux de se décider parce que la fille ne serait pas toujours là. Mais la vérité, c'est que la fille ne bougerait probablement pas d'un centimètre et devait absolument entrer en ligne de compte le fait que Jake lui ait crié dessus. Elle aurait dû être furieuse, personne n'avait osé lever la voix contre elle depuis des années, mais elle le connaissait bien et devinait à quel point il devait être bouleversé pour en arriver là.

-Elle ne risque pas de bouger. Mais... Est-ce que vous voulez que je lui dise de ne plus venir ?

-Non. Elle finira par partir. Elle part toujours, de toute manière.

Donna hocha la tête, pensive, se leva et sortit sans un mot. Deux semaines passèrent encore. Lily, contrairement à ce que Jake pensait était toujours là. Elle rêvait, revivait leur vie à deux, espérant, espérant si fort avoir agi autrement, ne jamais l'avoir poussé au loin et surtout, au-dessus de tout, qu'il ne soit pas trop tard. Elle était très loin, dans sa robe bleue et elle avançait vers Jake, qui la fixait d'un regard plein d'ivresse et de désir. On lui tapota sur l'épaule et elle manqua sursauter. À sa gauche, un jeune homme portant un dossier serré contre lui demanda :

-Miss Potter ? Monsieur Miller aimerait vous voir.

Elle tourna rapidement la tête vers le bureau de Jake, mais comprit immédiatement. Ce n'était pas ce Monsieur Miller qui voulait lui parler. Elle serra les dents, se rappelant leur seule conversation et sa lâcheté.

-Et bien, il sait où je suis. Qu'il se déplace s'il veut me voir.

C'était probablement la première fois que quiconque envoyait balader Richard Miller et Lily cacha un sourire de fugace jubilation. Le jeune homme ouvrit la bouche, la ferma et finit par s'éloigner à pas lents, peu pressé de devoir aller expliquer ça à son patron. Il revint, cinq minutes plus tard, et tendit à Lily un bout de papier.

-Monsieur Miller m'a dit de vous donner ça.

Il partit sans demander son reste et Lily déplia la note. Une heure, un lieu, Miller n'était pas un homme qui tournait autour du pot. C'était en dehors des heures de travail de Jake et donc hors des heures d'attente de Lily. Elle se résolut à aller au rendez-vous et, le soir-même, entrait dans un petit diner typiquement américain. Il arriva avec quelques minutes de retard, la vit et s'approcha rapidement avant de s'asseoir en face d'elle.

-Miss Potter, il était temps que nous nous rencontrions enfin, vous ne pensez pas ?

Elle l'avait aperçu, vaguement, lors du mariage de Rose, mais, là, vraiment, elle le voyait. Ses fils lui ressemblaient, pensa t-elle fugitivement, et ce n'en était que plus douloureux. Parce que sans qu'il y ait de la haine ou de la colère dans les yeux de son ex beau-père, il n'y avait pas l'affection que lui portait Derek ou l'étincelle qui illuminait le visage de Jake. Elle était fatiguée, elle voulait rentrer chez elle et s'endormir en rêvant que le lendemain serait enfin le jour où Jake lui parlerait.

-Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?

Il commanda un café à la serveuse et Lily remarqua à quel point il semblait déplacé au milieu de ce restaurant bidon avec son costume classe et son air de noblesse tatoué sur sa figure. Face à lui, Lily se sentait petite. Petite et bête. Deux choses qu'elle détestait.

-Vous demander si vous comptiez rester ou si vous alliez vous lasser et repartir dans quelques jours.

Ses joues s'enflammèrent.

-C'est vous qui avez voulu que je sorte de sa vie !

-C'est tout le contraire, affirma t-il, fronçant les sourcils. Je voulais que vous soyez dans sa vie, que vous y soyez vraiment et pas pour les vacances et le week-end.

Sa voix, calme et posée, ne faisait que l'irriter encore plus.

-Vous m'avez dit...

-Oui, j'ai cru que vous étiez comme votre cousine et qu'en vous disant de divorcer, vous viendriez ici et me colleriez votre point dans la figure.

-Vous m'avez mal jugé et vous avez ruiné ma vie.

Il la regarda droit dans les yeux un long moment, la scrutant comme s'il essayait de voir jusque dans son âme.

-Oui. Je crois que je l'ai fait. Pourquoi êtes-vous revenue ?

Tout ce temps, elle avait porté un masque. À partir du moment où elle s'était enfuie le jour de son mariage. Mais le masque avait disparu maintenant et elle se sentait si vulnérable. L'aimerait-il, sans masque ? Toute seule, toute simple ? La fille normale d'une famille extraordinaire ?

-Parce que je ne peux pas vivre sans lui. Je l'ai repoussé, mais même à l'autre bout du monde, je continuais à l'attendre.

-Il ne vous écoutera pas.

-Il pourrait.

-Il ne vous écoutera pas.

-Que voulez-vous que je fasse ? Que j'abandonne ? Eh bien, non.

Elle avait parlé avec colère, mais il la jaugeait d'un regard presque amusé.

-Il ne vous écoutera pas., répéta t-il. Mais il pourrait te lire.

-Quoi ?

-Écris-lui. Un poème, un roman, une nouvelle, ce que tu veux. Amène-le moi quand tu auras fini et je m'arrangerais pour qu'il arrive sur son bureau.

-Mais, je...

Lily était abasourdie, mais elle essaya de rassembler ses pensées.

-Qu'est-ce que je pourrais bien lui écrire ? Notre histoire ? Il la connaît.

-Vingt ans à la tête d'une maison d'éditions m'ont appris deux choses. La première, c'est que tu ne traites pas un écrivain comme une rock-star ou il agira comme une rock-star. Et la deuxième, c'est qu'une histoire n'est qu'un point de vue. Il connaît votre histoire, bien sûr. Mais pas de ton point de vue.

-Je ne sais pas écrire., ne put-elle s'empêcher d'objecter.

Il balaya la contrariété d'un geste de la main.

-La moitié des gens qui m'envoient des manuscrits ne savent pas écrire. Mais ça n'est pas bien compliqué. Un sujet, un verbe, un complément. Une phrase. Une autre. À moins... que tu ne te sentes pas de le faire.

-Vous me testez encore ?

Il sourit, se leva, paya pour son café, pour le thé de Lily et pour envoyer les futurs enfants de la serveuse à l'université.

-C'est mon fils. Je ne cesserai jamais de te tester.

Le lendemain, Lily arriva en retard au bureau, mais avec sur son épaule, la sacoche de son tout nouvel ordinateur portable. Donna lui sourit.

-Enfin, vous voilà ! J'allais commencer à m'inquiéter. J'ai cru que vous aviez abandonné.

-Jamais.

Et c'était vrai, Donna le voyait bien. Jour après jour, elle venait, s'asseyait sur une chaise miteuse (Donna se résolut d'ailleurs à lui en trouver une plus confortable) et attendait, attendait, attendait encore. Mais le plus étrange était qu'à chaque jour qui passait, elle semblait encore plus déterminée que la veille. Un homme ne pouvait rien face à une femme décidée, pensa Donna, riant intérieurement.

Lily s'assit, posa le portable sur ses genoux et l'alluma, tout en réfléchissant. Elle voulait qu'il sache tout, qu'il comprenne. Mais par où commencer ? Ses études à Poudlard ? Non, elle ne pouvait pas, elle ne voulait pas les mentionner. Et si quelqu'un d'autre la lisait ? Il fallait indubitablement qu'elle change les noms, mais vraiment, que dire en premier ? Son mariage avec Liam? Elle ne lui avait jamais dit, après tout et c'était ainsi que ça avait véritablement commencé... Elle ouvrit une page de traitement de texte et se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Ses doigts se placèrent au-dessus du clavier, mais il lui fallut un moment avant de trouver les mots justes.

* * *

_Je connaissais Douglas depuis dix ans quand j'ai accepté de l'épouser. Je le connaissais par cœur. Je savais qu'il prenait un sucre dans son café, deux dans son thé, mais jamais de lait. Je savais qu'il voulait être astronaute jusqu'à ce qu'il réalise qu'il avait peur en altitude. Je savais qu'il était sérieux, gentil et grognon le matin. Mon histoire commence au moment où d'autres se terminent. Mon histoire commence le jour de mon mariage._


	9. T'attendre

_Chapitre 9 :T'attendre_

Lily avait écrit pendant un mois et elle n'aurait jamais cru que le métier d'écrivain put être si dur. Relire les phrases, corriger, expliquer, enlever les répétitions, recommencer. Et c'était son histoire, son point de vue, c'était si personnel. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander si tous les auteurs ressentaient la même chose, même si ce n'était pas leurs histoires... C'était se dévoiler et c'était si effrayant. Mais moins que d'être ignoré par Jake.

Lorsqu'elle appela Richard pour lui dire qu'elle avait fini, il s'en étonna, mais elle y avait tellement travaillé qu'elle en avait à peine dormi. Elle en avait fignolé tous les détails, avait revu les phrases, mais à chaque fois qu'elle relisait, elle restait insatisfaite de la manière dont elle avait écrit. Elle avait fini par comprendre que c'était un lot qui venait avec le fait de créer quelque chose. On ne pouvait (ou peut-être était-ce juste Lily) penser que sa création était parfaite. On la voyait entière, avec ses défauts, ses détails qui ne collaient pas tout à fait.

En retouchant à sa propre histoire, Lily avait surtout vu les possibilités, tout ce qu'elle avait manqué, tout ce qui aurait pu être fait et avait été remis à plus tard. Elle dirait oui à tout désormais. Aux choses les plus stupides, aux choses les plus normales. Et elle dirait oui à Jake tous les jours. Richard lui fit envoyer son travail à un imprimeur et lui dit qu'il se chargeait de tout. Elle aurait dû être inquiète, mais elle avait trop peu eu de sommeil ces derniers temps et elle était contente d'avoir fini, presque soulagée. Tout n'était plus entre ses mains maintenant. Elle n'aurait jamais cru que viendrait le jour où elle serait heureuse d'en être réduite à attendre le bon vouloir de Jake.

Jake, lui, devait bien s'avouer être étonné de sa résistance. Il pensait qu'elle serait depuis longtemps partie et chaque matin, en voyant qu'elle était toujours assise à l'attendre, il se demandait s'il ne devrait pas enfin lui pardonner. Mais alors, c'était de lui qu'il était furieux. Lui pardonner ? Elle lui avait brisé le cœur ! Pourtant, chaque jour, il se le disait de plus en plus, était de plus en plus mécontent et de moins en moins concentré. Il assistait à une réunion et se contentait de rester silencieux, incapable de participer.

Il n'avait pas lu l'œuvre dont il était question, il cogitait trop pour réussir à faire son travail correctement, et, après tout, il avait confiance dans le jugement de ses collaborateurs. Il fit un effort, chassa Lily dans un coin de sa tête et s'efforça d'écouter. Le livre fut rejeté et Jake en fut presque soulagé. Il y aurait eu beaucoup plus de discussions si ses collègues avaient décidé de le garder. Ils passèrent tous au problème suivant et l'esprit de Jake s'égara encore. Jusqu'à ce que la conversation s'envenime légèrement.

-Enfin, arguait Tom, avec eux depuis près de dix ans et vrai cartésien, c'est totalement improbable, ce qu'elle nous raconte : elle tombe amoureuse et épouse un inconnu à Las Vegas qu'elle quitte et finit par retrouver au mariage de sa cousine ?

Jake, tombant des nues, fronça les sourcils. Quoi ? Quoi ?

-Et en plus, continua Tom, l'auteur veut nous faire croire qu'il s'agit d'une histoire vraie.

-Tu n'y crois pas ?, demanda Angela, romantique dans l'âme.

-Quoi, l'extravagante coïncidence, ou les deux semaines de sexe ?

Jake eut la brusque impression que le sol venait de s'ouvrir sous ses pieds. Il sentait qu'il se noyait et en même temps, il sentait qu'il remontait à la surface. La sensation était étourdissante, mais il parvint à jeter un œil sur ce que les autres tenaient en main et reconnut ce qui était au-dessus de sa pile de lecture et qu'il avait délaissé, visiblement à tort. La décision fut remise a plus tard et Jake regagna son bureau, dans un état second. Il faillit s'arrêter pour parler à Lily, mais il y renonça. Il voulait comprendre, d'abord, savoir.

Alors, il alla s'installer dans son fauteuil et lentement, il commença à lire. Dès les premiers mots, il reconnut l'écriture de Lily. Pas qu'il eut déjà lu quelque chose qu'elle avait écrit, mais il y avait certaines de ses expressions, des formules de phrases typiquement anglaises et même... On aurait même cru qu'il y avait à l'intérieur de ces pages toute son âme. Il apprit beaucoup de choses qu'il avait ignoré jusque là, comme sa fuite, le jour de son mariage. Il sourit aux souvenirs de leur rencontre et du temps fabuleux qu'ils passèrent ensemble. Il grimaça aux nombreux passages où ils se quittaient. En arrivant à la fin, il fut envahi par un sentiment d'inachevé, mais après tout, était-ce bien étonnant ? Leur histoire elle-même était inachevée. Jake décrocha son téléphone et fit le numéro de son père. Celui-ci décrocha presque instantanément.

-Bonjour Jake.

-Bonjour Papa. Tu ne devineras jamais ce que je viens de lire.

-Hum, je parie que je peux.

Son père voulait toujours jouer au plus malin.

-Tu m'en veux ?

-Non., répondit honnêtement Jake. Tu cherchais à me protéger. Je comprends.

Peut-être avait-il vraiment grandi. Ou peut-être réalisait-il qu'il avait gâché trop de temps à se battre contre son père quand celui-ci cherchait, d'accord, à sa manière étrange, à l'aider. Et puis, une autre question le taraudait.

-Tu l'as lu ?

-Le récit de ta liaison tumultueuse avec une sorcière ? J'ai préféré éviter. Que vas-tu faire pour Lily ?

-Je ne sais pas.

-Pourquoi ?

-Il y a quelque chose qui ne colle pas.

-Quoi ?

-Je ne sais pas. Je trouverai.

-Tu trouves toujours.

Ils raccrochèrent de concert et Jake relut une nouvelle fois leur histoire. Il ne pouvait exactement mettre le doigt sur ce qui n'allait pas, mais il savait que c'était là, quelque part, entre ses mots. Il ne releva la tête que quand Donna vint lui annoncer qu'elle partait, mais lui-même n'était pas prêt à s'en aller. Il fouilla un bon moment dans ses souvenirs, certains heureux, d'autres douloureux, mais rien ne lui venait. Il finit par somnoler sur le canapé de son bureau. Le lendemain matin, ce fut Donna qui vint le réveiller avec un café noir et brûlant et il relut encore le livre de Lily, lorsqu'au milieu de cette troisième relecture, il réalisa soudain que ce n'était pas tant ce qui n'allait pas, mais ce qui manquait. Persuadé de tenir enfin quelque chose, il feuilleta fébrilement quelques pages jusqu'à trouver le passage qu'il cherchait.

_Je viendrais m'installer le plus normalement du monde à New York._

Il n'avait pas compris, les premières fois. Elle ne pouvait bien sûr pas parler ouvertement de magie, puisque d'autres personnes la liraient. Mais cette phrase-là en particulier était pour lui, il le savait. Lorsqu'il comprit pourquoi, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et ses mâchoires se serrèrent.

-Donna.

Son assistante apparut en une poignée de secondes.

-Oui, Jake ?

-Elle est là ?

Donna eut l'air à la fois ravie et surprise.

-Et si je vous dis qu'elle n'est pas là ?

-Je la poursuivrais dans tout New York, il se mettra à pleuvoir et ce sera très romantique., soupira Jake.

Donna le fusilla du regard.

-Elle est là.

Et soudain, Lily était dans son bureau, devant lui et il n'était pas sûr s'il voulait lui crier dessus ou l'enlacer. Mais il se rappela comment elle le voyait et ce fut la colère qui l'emporta. Une de ses colères froides qu'il pouvait entretenir pendant des mois mais qu'il avait décidé de laisser éclater. Alors, il ne lui laissa pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, le risque étant trop grand qu'il la pardonne dans l'instant ou qu'il la fasse virer de l'immeuble, du pays, ou de la surface de la terre.

-Tu pourrais me rendre un service ?

Ses cheveux roux brillants à la lueur d'un matin prometteur, elle émit un sourire timide.

-Bien sûr. Tout ce que tu veux.

Calé dans son fauteuil, il plissa les yeux.

-Tu pourrais lancer un sort pour réchauffer mon café ?

-Je... balbutia Lily d'étonnement. Je ne comprends pas.

-Un sort. Pour mon café. Je déteste le café froid.

-Je... Je ne l'ai pas.

-C'est vrai, tu veux t'installer ici le plus normalement du monde.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux de moi ?, demanda t-elle, parce qu'elle voyait bien que sa colère n'était pas retombée.

Curieusement, il parut encore plus furieux.

-Ce que je veux ? Je veux que tu arrêtes de prétendre être quelqu'un que tu n'es pas. Qu'est-ce que j'en ai à faire que tu sois une sorcière, sérieusement ? Je suis au courant et je m'en fiches. Comment tu as pu croire que mes sentiments pour toi dépendaient une seconde de tes pouvoirs ?

Elle resta silencieuse, consciente qu'il avait encore des choses à dire.

-Quand je t'ai vu pour la première fois, tu crois vraiment que j'ai pensé « Oh, quelle fille normale, allons lui parler » ? Non, j'ai pensé que je donnerais des années de ma vie pour une conversation avec toi.

Il soupira, la regarda le regarder et sa colère et sa rancœur fondirent comme neige au soleil. Il était prêt. Il lui avait peut-être fallu un certain temps, mais il était enfin prêt.

-Je veux que tu sois toi-même et je te veux, qui que tu sois. À moins que tu ne comptes me planter une nouvelle fois, parce qu'alors, je préfère éviter... Alors, qu'est-ce que tu en dis ?, continua t-il, nerveux. On se fréquente un ou deux ans, je te présente officiellement à mon père, tu me présentes tes parents, on emménage ensemble et on se marie ? Qu'on fasse les choses dans l'ordre, pour changer.

Le fixant toujours, elle mit la main dans sa manche et en sortit sa baguette. Un sort plus tard, le café fumait dans la tasse de Jake. Il sourit.

-T'es qu'une sale menteuse.

Il se leva de son fauteuil et ils s'embrassèrent au-dessus de son bureau.

-Tu sais, souffla t-elle, son adorable sourire aux lèvres, pour ça (elle tapota du doigt le titre de son livre)... Pour ça, je n'ai pas menti. Je t'épouserais volontiers chaque mois.

* * *

_J'écrirais bien le mot « Fin », maintenant, mais quand on aime, il n'y a jamais de fin. Chaque jour ensemble est un commencement, une nouvelle aventure à deux et, mon amour, si tu savais comme il me tarde d'être à notre prochaine aventure._

_Alors, je te le dis enfin : je t'aime. Depuis ce spectacle de prestidigitation à Vegas où tu as dit que la magie était ridicule jusqu'à ce que nous ne soyons que des particules infimes flottant dans l'univers._

_Peut-être même au-delà. Sûrement au-delà._


End file.
